Masks
by Ivoryfly
Summary: Dos tipos de máscaras dos jovenes de sangre inmortal luchando uno contra otro cada noche mientras los sentimientos nacen durante las horas de instituto...¿Quien ganará la luz o la oscuridad?/SasuSaku-NaruHina-InoSai/buena historia mal sumary u.u
1. Exordio

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno esta es mi primera fic estoy muy nerviosa!!

Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- _InnerX:..._ (no suelo utilizarlos mucho pero siempre vendra indicado con el "Inner delante ^^ y evidentemente en forma de cursiva jeje PD: X es el susodicho personaje xD)

- N/A: notas de la autora

**Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **cada vez que la negrita venga seguido de una frase en cursiva O la cursiva seguida de una letra negrita son pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura de naturaleza contraria y que se producen en el mismo periodo de tiempo ^^ (seh me complico mucho la vida pero bueno...espero no liarsela a ustedes ^^U)

Sin mas les dejo con esta pequeña Introducción que consta de dos partes la - Adevertencia y Agradecimiento - que es una forma de que se vea la naturaleza contraria de los protagonistas y el Exordio que es como una introducción a la tematica de la historia ^^

**~ Masks ~**

La luz y la oscuridad son mellizas hijas de la luna y el sol, pero… …cometisteis el error de venerar a una y repudiar a otra…

**Advertencia y Agradecimiento**

**- Vosotros mortales, que dejasteis de necesitarnos -**

_- Vosotros mortales, que dejasteis de temer lo que se escondía en la oscuridad -_

**- Que habéis tomado el mundo como vuestro -**

_- Que habéis creado vuestro hogar junto a nosotros -_

**- Que olvidasteis que somos vuestros dueños y señores -**

_- Que olvidasteis que tenéis protectores -_

**- Que cada día vuestra lacra nos afecta más y más -**

_- Que cada día nos regaláis un poco más de vuestra humanidad -_

**- Vosotros, que no agradecisteis nuestro sacrificio ni sollozasteis nuestras muertes** -

_- Vosotros, que tras el daño que os hicimos nos dejasteis seguir una vida -_

**- Os advierto de que me estáis quitando lo que más deseo -**

_- Os agradezco que me estéis dando lo que más deseo -_

_**- …La vida…-**_

**Exordio**

Claro que los hombres lobo y los vampiros no existen, todo se resume a lo claro y lo oscuro, risa y llanto, felicidad y desgracia…todo se sintetiza en la atracción de los contrarios…

Estáis en lo cierto cuando afirmáis que habéis superado la dependencia del "algo más", pero eso no significa que la estirpe superior, los protectores y verdugos al mismo tiempo, haya dejado de existir…

Siguen ahí…

Noche tras noche luchan, se hacen más poderosos y permanecen inmortales observando el transcurso de los milenios.

Y es que aun prevalecen los dioses en este mismo mundo…

En este mundo donde lo bueno y lo malo se sigue entrelazando con inocencia y crueldad, en este mundo donde, a pesar de la ignorancia de la raza humana, los seres malignos seguían amenazando a toda criatura, era en este mundo donde había nacido…

…_Sakura Haruno_

…**Sasuke Uchiha **

Ahora ambos luchaban por seguir en aquella causa perdida en la alborada uniendo la noche y el día, luchaban juntos, codo con codo, espalda con espalda…corazón con corazón…

Luchaban…_porque ahora la Luz odiaba el mundo que laceraba a su querida oscuridad…._

Luchaban…**Porque ahora la oscuridad amaba el mundo que pisaba su indispensable luz….**

Ha llegado el momento de haceros parte de esta guerra que vosotros mismos provocasteis sembrando el rencor en las sombras y el orgullo en la luminosidad.

Os toca elegir…

Pero el problema es que aun no sabéis cuales son las opciones… ¿verdad?

------

Espero que les haya parecido una tematica interesante ahora mismo pongo el primer chap ^^ y perdon por tooodos los fallos de esta novata, espero recibir alguna review lo menos para poder mejorar n.n

Mataaneee!!! n.n


	2. Encuentro entre la Luz y la Oscuridad

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aqui el primer capitulo en condiciones n.n espero que les guste

Advierto que los hago muy largos u.u bueno...y todos los chaps tendran al menos 3 partes, una dedicada a Sakura, otra Sasuke y otra a un momento importante juntos

Segun la narración estaran en el orden oportuno nwn

- Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- _InnerX:..._ (no suelo utilizarlos mucho pero siempre vendra indicado con el "Inner delante ^^ y evidentemente en forma de cursiva jeje PD: X es el susodicho personaje xD)

- N/A: notas de la autora

_-Flash Back-_

_**Suceso**  
_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

**Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **cada vez que la negrita venga seguido de una frase en cursiva O la cursiva seguida de una letra negrita son pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura de naturaleza contraria y que se producen en el mismo periodo de tiempo ^^ (seh me complico mucho la vida pero bueno...espero no liarsela a ustedes ^^U)

**~ Masks ~**

_Encuentro entre la Luz y la Oscuridad_

**El despertar de una Flor**

El sol despunto en el horizonte en un pequeño y tranquilo barrio en Osaka, los gorriones ya comenzaban a gorjear sobre los cerezos del parque cuando una familia de tres miembros llegaba a casa tras una dura noche de patrulla.

Los tres enmascarados secretamente dejando que sus cabellos albinos rodearan la fina porcelana mate, cualquier presente se habría jugado la mano a que eran ángeles.

- Hoy fue tranquilo…no encontramos a ninguno de esos rufianes…- comento la progenitora acuclillada sobre la baranda de la terraza del segundo piso.

- si…pero se me hizo larga la noche…- refutó con pesadez el marido de esta sobre el tejado.

Así es, estaban entrando por la terraza del segundo piso

- Normal, no fuiste capaz de cazar ningún ente para satisfacer tu ego inmortal - soltó jocosa la voz de la primogénita que de un salto había llegado hasta ellos.

- Agh tener hijos para que te restrieguen que son mejores que tu.

- Ya cariño, Sakura-chan solo tuvo suerte al toparse con esos dos - le consoló su mujer abriendo la puerta corredera de la terraza.

El padre hizo un mohín al quitarse al fin la máscara de cerámica con adornos trazados, entrando tras su querida esposa abrazándola con cariño en una muestra silenciosa de su amor como cada amanecer.

Sakura los observo con sus ojos jaderinos mientras dejaba que la máscara se escurriera hasta sus ágiles dedos siendo cazada al vuelo como una torpe paloma es alcanzada por el ágil halcón.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, quería a sus padres y aun no se cansaba de ver como se daban ese pequeño gesto de ternura todas las mañanas…a pesar de haberlo observado durante sus 163 años de vida.

Finalmente entro también a la pequeña y acogedora casita que por el momento llamaban hogar, dejó la máscara sobre su cama al entrar en su habitación para mirarse al espejo.

Como cada día según el astro rey inundaba la ciudad con su luz, el cabello de la chica volvía a su tono normal, claro está si se pasaba por alto que este era rosado idéntico a un cerezo en flor, de ahí venia su nombre…Sakura…

Sin más se fue a la ducha, notando que aquella mortalidad volvía a fluir por su cuerpo como las gotas que se escurrían por su piel nívea.

La joven se arregló y preparó para ir al instituto y es que a pesar de casi rozar el doble centenario de su nacimiento no aparentaba más de 17 años, con suerte una universitaria de rasgos infantiles.

En el piso de abajo Okasan ya preparaba su bento y un desayuno más que exagerado para solo 3 personas. Animada por el dulce aroma de las judías bajo la escalera rápida pero cautelosa, puede que por la noche fuera intocable pero ahora era distinto.

- Okasan recuerda que mañana tengo ronda de limpieza llegare algo mas tarde - dijo abrazando a su ahora castaña madre y recibiendo el cuenco donde reposaba el deseado desayuno que Sakura había olfateado desde arriba.

- Me das algo de pena hija, teniendo que levantarte todos los días para ir al instituto tras llevar casi 60 años en la etapa de estudio…- soltó su progenitor mientras se atusaba el corto pelo de color miel desde la entrada al salón.

- Me gusta estudiar - le contesto con una sonrisa mientras el hombre se sentaba frente a ella - además…creo que es preferible esto…después de todo ya ni siquiera necesito estudiar, sin embargo tu, querido Otosan, debes ir a trabajar para mantener a tus preciosas mujeres - finalizó con una sonrisa mas ancha al ver que el pique de su padre no había surtido y que además se lo estaba devolviendo.

La madre rió desde la cocina haciendo que los otros dos la imitaran aunque una de ellos denotara una risa mas altiva y otro más forzada.

- ¡¡matanee!! - se despidió la pelirosa saliendo por la puerta con su uniforme enfundado tras el desayuno.

_- Kuso Ino-chan se enojara si vuelvo a llegar tarde a la parada del bus _

Era increíble, que a pesar de no necesitar dormir, a pesar de tener las 24 horas del día, las 168 horas semanales, las 720 horas mensuales, las 8760 horas anuales a su entera disposición… ¡no era capaz de salir con tranquilidad ni un solo día!

Las ocho y media de la mañana, los alumnos más retrasados corrían como condenados hacia sus aulas rezando porque el timbre no dejara de repiquetear o que su profesor hubiera sufrido un parón en el transporte público, razonablemente Sakura Haruno estaba entre esos alumnos corriendo junto a su amiga Ino Yamanaka

- ¡¡BAKA-NA!! - grito exasperada la rubia refiriéndose a Sakura mientras alcanzaban el final del pasillo.

- ¡¡No hace falta insultar!! ¡¡Además ya me disculpe!! - bufo Sakura, su aula no podía ser la primera del piso, o la primera al subir las escaleras, NO, ¡¡tenían la gratificante mala suerte de estar justo en la ultima aula del pasillo de la ultima planta!!

Las chicas normalizaron su respiración agitada colocándose la falda del uniforme y corriendo la puerta con la mejor cara de disculpa que su profesor se cansaba de ver al menos dos veces por semana.

- Gomen nasai Iruka-sensei - se disculparon a la vez con una reverencia.

El profesor suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, no tenían remedio, años atrás siempre las mandaba a dirección pero tras ver que el mal habito o la poca suerte de las jóvenes no mejoraba aun al acabar el año de cumplir la regla, acabo culpando a las fuerzas del destino que al parecer forzaban que las chicas no pudieran llegar con tiempo suficiente durante una semana entera.

- Iruka-sensei siempre deja pasar a Ino y Sakura-chan aunque lleguen tarde no es justo - rezongó un rubio de ojos celestes

- ¡Uzumaki vives a dos calles de aquí tu no tienes excusa para llegar tarde! Ò.ó…

-….

- …Uzumaki…- le llamo al ver que este no contestaba con un berrinche infantil -….¡¡¡¡UZUMAKI!!!!

El aludido dio un respingo que hizo que su silla cayera hacia atrás provocando un estallido de risas, al parecer el chico sentía más sueño que molestia.

Tras ver como un malhumorado Iruka sermoneaba a Uzumaki Naruto las chicas tomaron sus asientos.

Sakura al final de la primera fila detrás de Hinata-chan, e Ino en el segundo puesto de la tercera fila tras Inuzuka Kiba, la pelirosa sonrió al ver que como siempre su amiga rubia hacía un mohín al no poder ver enteramente la pizarra debido a la altura del chico.

- S-Sakura-chan… ¿que paso esta vez? - pregunto la tímida chica de ojos perlados delante de ella.

- Me temo que una vez más olvidé planchar mi uniforme - mintió piadosamente.

La joven Hyuga rió por lo bajo con disimulo y con ese aire delicado que concordaba con su tartamudeo provocando otra sonrisa mas ancha en la de ojos jade, si había algo que ansiaba cada atardecer era que volviera a salir el sol para ver a sus amigos y sentirse una de ellos.

Compartir ese cariño mutuo que se esforzaba en buscar cada vez que se mudaba de lugar a pesar del llanto que la despedida ocasionaba.

Si había algo preciado para Sakura no era su poder o su inmortalidad, eran los recuerdos de sus seres queridos que la hacían mas fuerte evitando que cayera en la monotonía.

La clase siguió su curso mientras, Iruka les impartía una complicada lección de razones trigonométricas avanzadas que Sakura ya se sabía como un niño la tabla de multiplicar, pero a pesar de todo prestaba atención como si todo aquello fuera nuevo.

Fue en el momento que la chica tomaba sus apuntes, incluso adelantándose un poco a la escritura del sensei en la pizarra, que la puerta de la clase se abrió con ese susurro metálico.

Automáticamente todos alzaron la mirada, esperando que entrara un profesor u otro alumno en busca de alguien, pero en vez de eso un chico alto, de cabellos azul marino y mirada intensa paso al aula dándole una nota a Iruka

Sakura frunció el ceño, al contrario que todas sus compañeras que o bien estaban noqueadas con los ojos en forma de corazones o comenzaban a encharcar el suelo del aula con las babas que soltaban por semejante ejemplar de sexo contrario.

Todos comenzaban a preguntarse de que clase seria tal espécimen pero Sakura le miraba con algo de recelo, no conocía a ese chico…

Bueno no es que conociera a todo el instituto en persona pero si tenía grabada cada una de las caras que iban y venían a aquel centro de estudios.

Entonces la mirada del recién llegado y el de la chica se cruzaron, fue una milésima de segundo en el que la pelirosa contuvo la respiración abrumada por la profundidad de los pozos negros que formaban las pupilas del chico, pero también sintió como algo en su interior se removía en contra de ese contacto visual…

Había algo…había algo en ese chico…no….hombre…era como si esos ojos que ahora la atravesaban hubieran observado la separación de la mismísima Pangea…

Su cerebro comenzó a buscar el porque de aquella reticencia, aquella desconfianza inexplicable…entonces la palabra se formo en su mente como una brutal realidad…

_- …Oscuridad… - _

- Vaya Uchiha ya pensé que no llegabas hoy…- dijo Iruka al leer la nota

- El avión sufrió retraso - contesto con voz indiferente aun sosteniendo la mirada de la ojos jade

La respiración de la chica se espesó y su cuerpo se envaró ligeramente, pero el chico desvió la mirada como si no hubiera notado nada recibiendo instrucciones del maestro.

Sakura se relajo un poco al notar que la tensión no crecía en el tal Uchiha y siguió con sus apuntes, mientras este tomaba asiento en el asiento de al lado de la chica que para malestar de ésta estaba vacío. (Sakura: que casualidad verdad??? N/A: verdad que sii?? n.n Sakura: ¬¬)

Miro al joven de reojo procurando que no se diera cuenta…no…era imposible que aquel chico fuera como ella, su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada…nada mas.

**La llegada de una Sombra**

6:30 am Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Las manillas del reloj del aeropuerto se movían con ese molesto "tic-tac" que tanto odiaba, que molesto era ese aparato que utilizaban los mortales para contabilizar sus horas de vida…¡¡claro que para el no era nada útil!!…El gran Sasuke Uchiha no necesita un reloj porque el tiempo no corre sobre él.

Gruñó una vez más echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado por el retraso del avión, si había algo que le molestaba era llegar tarde y más teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, no solo se retrasaban los vuelos comerciales sino que los nocturnos también.

- Malditos humanos…no saben cumplir ni un maldito horario - casi escupió mirando de nuevo la pantalla donde aparecían las llegadas y salidas de los aviones.

¡¡¿¿Es que aquella maldita etiqueta de "atrasado" no iba a cambiar nunca??!!

Entonces una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón acompañada de una llamativa musiquita hizo que los ojos del moreno se pusieran en blanco y sacara su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Que quieres Itachi? - pregunto con voz furiosa

- Ah…el vuelo se te retraso ¿cierto? - adivino el hermano mayor con una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Ya deja de reírte maldito idiota, te advertí que no compraras un billete de esos molestos viajes con escala!

- Bueno, bueno perdóname hermanito pero sabes que los humanos suelen dormir por la noche y los servicios se reducen a la mitad y aprovechan haciendo todos los vuelos con escala - contesto aun con divertimiento

- Molestos…- rumio casi matando con la mirada al pobre hombre que pasaba la pulidora por el aeropuerto, quien sabiamente salio huyendo con disimulo.

- Por mucho que te quejes no llegaras antes…por cierto…¿dime como va eso de estar en un lugar con mas humanos cuando estas en pleno momento oscuro? - pregunto con rintintin.

- Ya lo sabes…prefieren estar pegados a otro desconocido que a mi lado…tengo toda una fila de asientos para mi…

- ¿Ves? No todo es tan malo…si hubieras venido ayer por la tarde tendrías a no se cuantas mujeres rondándote

- ..Molestas…

- Vaya Sasuke vas a gastar la palabra "molesto" y todas sus variantes si la utilizas tanto…

- Hmp…

- No tienes remedio…¿cuanto crees que te retrasaras?

- 30…quizás 45 minutos…- contesto volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

- Ok…que…¿tienes ganas de salir a dar una vuelta esta noche?

- Todas las noches son igual de aburridas…

- No te creas hermanito, llevas demasiado tiempo en la gran ciudad atiborrándote de demonios…pero no has tenido buenas peleas…

- ¿Qué insinúas? He luchado contra seres más fuertes que tú y papá juntos

- Tranquilízate orgulloso de poca fe

- Tsk

- Aquí…hay mascaras blancas

El moreno enmudeció y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras en sus labios se formaba una macabra sonrisa de excitación.

- Por fin Algo digno que matar…- susurró antes de colgar.

Y es que desde el principio de los tiempos los dioses habían estado en la tierra pero con el paso del tiempo estos se dividieron.

Una estirpe partida en dos clanes, todos portadores de mascaras para proteger su identidad de los humanos, puesto que durante el día sus cuerpos volvían a ser frágiles igual que el de los mortales.

Pero por la noche era distinto…

Por fin tendría lo que quería…por fin podría luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un contrario…contra los que eligieron renegar su propia naturaleza…contra los traidores de la sangre inmortal…por fin la oscuridad se tragaría a la luz….

Sin duda no había nada más excitante que quitarle la vida a un inmortal.

Tras una hora y media de tortuoso viaje en el que Sasuke no paraba de repetir cosas estilo "he estado en piedras más cómodas que este asiento", llego a la ciudad de Osaka y montando en un taxi pudo llegar a su casa en quince minutos.

Una mansión ostentosa y grande para que cada uno pudiera conservar su independencia, porque cuando llevas 186 años viendo a la misma familia te acabas cansando.

Por eso Sasuke se había ido una temporada (traducese: 30 años xD) fuera, viajando a las ciudades que le apetecía cuando quería buscando algo que resulto llegar a donde tenían una de sus muchas mansiones.

- Sasuke-chan no has cambiado nada - dijo la madre del moreno saliendo a recibirle con un calido abrazo. - te he echado de menos hijo

- Yo también a ti Okasan - contesto correspondiendo el abrazo

Después de todo era su madre y no había mejor forma de reavivar los lazos de cariño que alejarse durante un tiempo de tus seres queridos.

- ¿Hiciste algo de provecho para variar? - pregunto de forma seca su siempre indiferente y frío padre.

- Si lo hice no creo que te llegué a importar de verdad - contesto mirándole con furia contenida.

Claro esta…solo se reforzaban los lazos de cariño y se avivaban los de odio. Su padre nunca le había reconocido nada, solo tenia ojos para Itachi el "genio", era un padre hipócrita, presuntuoso e insensible.

- ¿Haréis llorar a Okasan incluso antes de entrar a casa? - rezongó el "genio" desde el marco del enorme pórtico que daba entrada a la mansión. - Vamos Sasuke tienes todo lo del instituto preparado si no te das prisa llegaras tarde…

El Moreno beso la frente de su madre con cariño para acabar separándose, pasando desafiante junto a su padre y alcanzando a su hermano al que le pego un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

- Que lata…yo que quería que llegaras cuando aun fuera de noche para comprobar que tanto has evolucionado en este tiempo…

- Esta noche te pateare el trasero - Ambos se miraron y acabaron sonriendo con camaradería.

Finalmente tras cruzar algunas palabras con su madre y hermano y pos supuesto ninguna con su padre, salió con el uniforme y la bandolera donde estaban los libros.

Gruñó al subirse a la moto y ver que hiciera lo que hiciera llegaría tarde, eran las ocho y media pasadas…

Arranco su flamante bestia de metal después de ponerse el casco y puso rumbo al instituto donde seguramente seguían dando la misma monotonía que hace 30 años cuando piso por última vez un aula.

Una vez allí pidió la dirección de su clase en secretaria y se dirigió a ella.

- Bueno Sasuke…ya sabes lo que te va a tocar sufrir con semejante lugar lleno de hormonas…- soltó bravucón.

Vale si, eran una molestia, pero el también era un hombre después de todo y como todos tenia ciertas necesidades…biológicas…y tener tanto donde elegir era de agradecer.

El chico puso la mano sobre el tirador de la puerta de la clase y ésta cedió con parsimonia y un susurro metálico.

Automáticamente todos alzaron la mirada, esperando la entrada del intruso, sintió como al instante todas las chicas presentes le miraban ya fuera con descaro o disimulo, sonrió internamente y paseo la mirada por la estancia dándole la nota del profesor.

- Vaya Uchiha ya pensé que no llegabas hoy…- dijo Iruka al leer la nota

Sus ojos se detuvieron de forma imperceptible en unas pupilas verde esperanza, tan brillantes y puras como un par de esmeraldas.

- El avión sufrió retraso - contesto con voz indiferente aun sosteniendo la mirada de la ojos jade.

Nunca admitiría que fue hipnotizado durante una insignificante milésima de segundo por ellos, pero era distinto admitir ese pequeño sentimiento de hastío que le había abordado como una punzada en el estómago.

Notó la tensión de la chica a pesar de solo observar sus ojos, su respiración retenida y como los músculos de su cuello se habían tensado ligeramente acompañando las cejas fruncidas.

_- …Luz…- _le susurró una vocecita interna.

Decidió apartar la mirada, si era verdad lo que su mente había teorizado no era bueno que se descubriera durante el día.

- Bien…Te presentaras en el próximo descanso, no quiero interrumpir mas la clase así que toma asiento al lado de la señorita Haruno - le dijo Iruka-sensei señalando la mesa libre y volviendo a la pizarra.

_- Esto va a ser interesante…-_ meditó internamente al tomar asiento observando a la chica por primera vez con disimulo.

Sus cabellos rosados caían con delicadeza alrededor de su piel pálida e inocente, las manos delicadas y bien cuidadas sujetaban el portaminas con una perfecta postura y sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el pequeño y pulcro block de notas.

No era posible que aquella adolescente frágil fuera una guerrera durante la noche, puede que su aspecto cambiara por el día pero…su familia siempre había guardado esa aura de superioridad del que carecía aquella chica…

_- Alguien que es superior no actúa así Sasuke…además ¿que quieres?...si fuera una mascara blanca, aun así es una mujer…lo que quieres es una lucha no un juego de niños -_ Pensó para si con arrogancia.

**La Flor bajo la sombra**

- Kyaaaah…¿no te parece hermoso Sakura-chan? - suspiró una perdida y sonrojada Ino que esperaba que su amiga se cambiara los zapatos en las taquillas.

- Un egocéntrico eso es lo que es…que narices se cree con eso de "no me gustan las molestias así que procuren no molestar" - soltó imitando la voz de Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_- Bien Uchiha-san sube aquí y preséntate, tus compañeros lo están deseando - dijo con amable Iruka durante el descanso._

_- Hmp…- el chico se levanto con pesadez y subió al pequeño estrado - Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, vengo a este instituto porque mi familia se acaba de mudar por motivos que no les incumben y no me gustan las molestias así que procuren no molestar - soltó el chico secamente_

_Para sorpresa de la chica las adolescentes allí presentes nada más lejos de sentirse insultadas soltaron largos soniditos solo típicos de fan-girls, era increíble como el echo de aparentar ser inalcanzable influía en el número de personas que te perseguían._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Haruno - dijo una voz fría tras la chica - molestas.

- Tsk…¿no conoces mas palabras?...además tienes el resto del pasillo para pasar no estorbo en absoluto señor "soy el ombligo del mundo" - si había algo que molestaba a la chica eran los engreídos.

- No me refería a eso…molestas con tu sola presencia - le soltó antes de alejarse provocando que sus hombros chocaran con algo de brusquedad.

¿Acaso la pelirosa no se daba cuenta de que no era bienvenida tan cerca de el?...¡tsk! cada vez que se acercaba a ella sentia un mal estar general que le frustraba y enfurecía, ¡que molesta puede llegar a ser una única humana!

Una muy malhumorada Sakura, que solo era capaz de echar pestes sobre cierto moreno, y un muy irascible Sasuke, que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en torturar a cierta pelirosa, llegaron a sus respectivas casas.

Dejaron las carteras y sacaron una máscara de sus respectivos armarios, notando como a cada segundo que oscurecía sus cabellos tomaban el color de sus verdaderas esencias.

Tras haberse duchado y preparado para las horas de guardia y batalla ambos se asomaron por sus ventanas para observar la luna.

Uno sonrió…

Otra suspiró con tristeza…

- Por fin vuelves a mi querida inmortalidad - sonrió Sasuke poniendo sobre su rostro una máscara negra con adornos platinos como la luna.

- Cada noche haces que deje de apreciar el más valioso tesoro…¿de que sirve la vida si no hay final? - dijo Sakura taciturna acuclillada en el marco de la ventana colocándose su máscara blanca con ornamentos dorados como el sol.

Los jóvenes inmortales saltaron dando la sensación de casi volar debido a sus potentes músculos.

**- Esclavo del Sol…sirviente de la Luna -**

_- Esposa de la Luna…amante del Sol -_

Los dioses volvían aquella noche.

------

Excesivamente largo really?? u.u ya sabia yo...pero es que me suelo enrollar sep sep...

Inner: les vas a cansar antes de que lean la primera parrafada ¬¬

Kyaah no digas esoooo T3T

Inner: Anyway...si les gusto la bazofia de esta loca (una flecha de la que sale un cartel donde pone "bazofia" atraviesa la cabeza de Ivoryfly) dejen reviews nee??

Tambien queremos criticas para mejorar!!! ;w;

Inner: ah?! yo no necesito criticas esta chufa la escribiste tu!!

snifsnif...inner como puedes odiarme asi?? TwT

Inner: si no no seria gracioso!! n.n (Ivoryfly cae estrepitosamente estilo anime)

Bueno espero que les guste!! recuerden es mi primera fic!!

Inner: si perdonen los fallos de la loca...

TTvTT...Mattaneee!!! n.n


	3. La espada y la Lanza

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo n.n espero que les guste, esta vez si utilice bastante a los Inners xD

Advierto que los hago muy largos u.u bueno...y todos los chaps tendrán al menos 3 partes, una dedicada a Sakura, otra Sasuke y otra a un momento importante juntos

Según la narración estarán en el orden oportuno nwn

- Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- _InnerX:..._ (no suelo utilizarlos mucho pero siempre vendrá indicado con el "Inner delante ^^ y evidentemente en forma de cursiva jeje PD: X es el susodicho personaje xD)

- N/A: notas de la autora

- Suceso a recalcar - (es decir que será utilizado posteriormente o provocará alguna reacción en concreto)

_-Flash Back-_

_**Suceso**_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

**Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **cada vez que la negrita venga seguido de una frase en cursiva O la cursiva seguida de una letra negrita son pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura de naturaleza contraria y que se producen en el mismo periodo de tiempo ^^ (seh me complico mucho la vida pero bueno...espero no liársela a ustedes ^^U)

**_~ Masks ~_**

_La espada y la Lanza_

**Alias**

Sakura subió hasta el tejado donde se sentó apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas dobladas mirando el satélite platino mientras sus albinos cabellos, recogidos en una coleta suelta, eran mecidos con ternura por la brisa.

Otra noche comenzaba, sentia como ahora su cuerpo y su sangre se hacían invencibles.

Un largo suspiro se escurrió entre sus labios, ¿Qué sentido tenia la vida si no se puede perder? ¿Qué la hacia preciada si cualquier herida se sanaba a velocidad de vértigo?...desde luego la inmortalidad no era mas que un castigo…

Sus presas no tenían opción, podían herirla, atravesar su pecho de lado a lado y daría lo mismo, porque cuando el demonio se alegara la herida se curaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por eso los entes malignos huían, y se escondían de ellos, matando inocentes de la forma menos llamativa posible, ese era el trabajo de los dioses, purgar la tierra del mal, salvaba a sus amigos y seres queridos…pero a un alto precio.

Los padres de la joven se reunieron con ella mientras aun cavilaba sus pensamientos con el rostro oculto tras la máscara.

- Ya estamos listos Sakura-chan - dijo dulcemente su madre.

- …Hai…

Los tres comenzaron a saltar con sigilo de tejado en tejado buscando rastros de demonios y como siempre se dividieron al llegar al centro de la ciudad para abarcar la mayor superficie posible.

- Tened cuidado…puede que esta noche nos encontremos algún mascara negra - les advirtió el padre.

- Ayer no apareció ninguno…- objetó su esposa

- O simplemente no nos lo topamos…- revocó de nuevo el hombre.

Sakura asintió, si había algo que su padre sabia era que la precaución es el secreto para prevalecer tanto tiempo… ¿Cuántos años tenia su padre?...la verdad incluso el había perdido la cuenta, el suceso más lejano que recordaba era la guerra de la independencia en España y ya era adulto en esa época…desde luego eso era mucho tiempo…tendría unos 300 años…

Y se dicen pronto…

Finalmente Sakura comenzó a inspeccionar su zona buscando demonios, mientras mentalmente repasaba la forma de combate de cada uno de los máscaras negra que conocía.

Había 3, los había visto reunidos a lo lejos pero solo había luchado contra dos de ellos, una mujer y un hombre de aspecto joven y pelo largo, la verdad no podía presumir de aquellos combates, la fuerza y el poder de ambos la habían puesto en serios apuros pero por una causa u otra nunca se decidían a dar ni ella ni ellos el golpe de gracia.

Es cierto eran inmortales, las heridas sanaban al instante…pero había algo que si podía matarla…y eran las armas de un máscara negra, de igual modo que su arma podía matarles a ellos.

Ojala no se encontrara con alguno, no tenia ganas de "juerga" (N/A: no caerá esa breva xD)

Siguió su sondeo rutinario durante una hora más cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

La chica se giro con la rapidez del rayo escuchando un pequeño silbido y esquivándolo en el último segundo, con la respiración agitada se incorporó en el tejado viendo un puñal negro clavado en la chimenea.

El eco de una socarrona risa llego a sus finos oídos averiguando así la dirección donde estaba su atacante.

A unos cincuenta metros pudo ver una esbelta figura con la luna de fondo, su rostro oscuro como un agujero negro con marcas plateadas, daba la sensación de que formaban una siniestra mueca de cazador.

- Sinceramente esperaba tener la suerte de encontrarme con el hombre - pudo escuchar mientras el individuo se acercaba quedándose a dos tejados de la chica.

Sakura gruñó molesta y cogiendo el puñal de la chimenea lo lanzo con fiereza para dejarlo clavado a los pies del impertinente sujeto.

- Eres nuevo - contesto la chica secamente observándole.

Era alto, de cuerpo atlético y esculpido con perfección, su pelo era la muestra del negro mas puro que había visto jamás insultando casi la oscuridad de su máscara, le parecía imposible que alguien con el pelo así pudiera tener la piel pálida como mostraban sus antebrazos al descubierto.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te da miedo lo nuevo? - se jactó con otra carcajada.

- No…simplemente era una observación…de echo lo nuevo no me agrada, suele decepcionarme.

La joven inmortal pudo comprobar como el mascara negra que estaba frente a ella apretaba los dientes por su comentario, incluso pudo jurar haber escuchado el chirriar de sus dientes tras la máscara.

- ¿Cual es tu alias? - preguntó austeramente.

- Que mal educado…tenia entendido que antes de preguntar uno debía presentarse - rezongó mordaz.

Otra carcajada broto detrás de la máscara, pero esta era mucha mas siniestra e hizo que la chica se crispara ligeramente.

Bajo la mirada cautelosa de ella, el individuo alzo ligeramente las manos mientras un relámpago negro picó tras el ahogando su risa aun presente.

- …Yo soy Noir - se presentó al fin cuando el silencio les rodeo con voz divertida y amenazante a la vez.

Sakura se quedo muda, solo los mas fuertes recibían el nombre del color que representaban y el que estaba delante de ella era uno de ellos.

_- Esto pinta más serio de lo que me gustaría -_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior

_-_ ¿Y bien?... ¿Cual es el tuyo pequeña basura?

Los puños de la chica se crisparon… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

- …No te lo pienso decir

- Oh vaya… ¿ahora la mal educada eres tu?

- No es mala educación…es sentido común…solo los soberbios como tu son tan idiotas de dar a conocer su identidad a la primera de cambio…solo quieres presumir de un poder del que seguro careces.

- Maldita…- gruñó al principio furioso, pero después se relajo volviendo a ese carácter superior que había mostrado desde el principio - Como quieras…solo quería saber que nombre poner en tu tumba…

- Hmp…no creo que necesites saberlo después de todo…además tampoco quiero que el espíritu de un inmortal me venga persiguiendo con sed de venganza…así que…mejor si no sabes quien acabó contigo - rió ligeramente y con soberbia

Los músculos del inmortal se tensaron con brusquedad e impaciencia para mayor diversión de Sakura.

_InnerSakura: ¡¡Ouuh Yeah toma golpe bajo chico malo!!_

_- ¡Hey! ¡¡A concentrarse!!...em… ¿chico malo? ¬¬U…da igual prefiero que no me expliques los motivos de ese mote…_

_InnerSakura: Pues es evidente…es como el tío malo de la peli al que todas se quieren tirar…_

_- …Lo que hay que oír…_

De repente el oscuro se cernió sobre ella apenas dándola tiempo a reaccionar y alejarse, tiró de la espada que se había clavado en el tejado de la casa con la mirada de Sakura clavada en la enorme espada negra que casi la había partido en dos.

Intento normalizar su respiración agitada notando varias gotas de sudor caer por su cuello por la aprensión que contraía su pecho.

_- ¡¡JODER ESE MALDITO CABRON CASI ME HACE FILETES!!Ò.Ó_

- Creí que estabas distraída…vaya parece que te subestimado un poquito - dijo dejando reposar la enorme espada en su hombro

_InnerSakura: Hijo de **** encima con recochineo ¬¬_

- Haremos una cosa…si te gano luchando me dices tu alias…y sino pues decides mi destino… ¿Qué te parece?...así mañana podremos volver a luchar y pondré fin a tu patética existencia.

- Que arrogante… ¿estas muy seguro de ganar verdad?

- Me he jugado la vida…mide mi nivel de confianza - retó altanero.

- Hmp…- la chica alzo una mano al cielo y un relámpago blanco restalló sobre su mano formando una lanza blanca de complicados ribetes y filo bañado en oro.

Con agilidad giro el estilizado mástil entre sus dedos bajando el brazo hasta dejar la punta en dirección a su enemigo.

Sakura pudo adivinar una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro oculto de su adversario sabiendo que esa era la señal de que se lanzaría a por ella.

Aun cuando la chica lo estaba pensando a una velocidad pasmosa el chico se cernió sobre ella, antepuso el mango de su arma sujetándola con los dos brazos reteniendo el filo de la oscura espada, pero pronto sus piernas temblaron bajo la presión y sus brazos comenzaron a ceder.

Está bien…la resistencia bruta no era la mejor opción en esos momentos.

Girando la lanza con las dos manos fue capaz de llegar hasta la espalda del hombre y lanzar el filo contra su piel, pero este fue más rápido y se alejo con un complicada cabriola.

Se observaron durante unos segundos en los que la tensión era tan pesada como el plomo y sin previo aviso se lanzaron uno contra otro, chocando sus armas provocando que las chispas saltaran por el tortuoso contacto.

Se siguieron atacando, Sakura no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y parecía que aquel moreno tampoco.

La chica no paraba de maldecir y gruñir ya que cada vez que tenía alguna zona descubierta que atacar, él paraba su ataque en el último momento y con una fuerza brutal que a Sakura le pareció insultante.

Entonces en un insignificante momento de desequilibrio supo que estaba perdida, la mano del inmortal se cernió sobre su cuello empujándola con fuerza contra las tejas del tejado y apoyando el filo de su espada sobre su yugular descubierta con furia.

Le dio un pisotón en la mano haciendo que soltara la lanza que desapareció mientras rodaba por el inclinado techado.

La apretó más contra la cerámica, haciendo que algunas piezas se rompieran con estridencia, ella boqueo con los dientes apretados tras la máscara y la manos sobre el brazo que la aprisionaba.

- ¿Cual es tu alias? - preguntó con severidad.

- Que te den - bramó cogiendo una bocanada de aire

Un dolor lacerante seguido de un hilo de calidez recorrió su cuello, el filo de ese maldito cabrón ya había cortado su piel y amenazaba con apretar más y más.

- He oído rumores…de que una herida de un arma oscura es más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa para un mascara blanca… ¿Qué opinas? - sonrió apretando mas la espada contra su piel.

Sakura ahogó un grito agonizante apretando aun más el brazo de él, era horrible, tortuoso, punzante y de una intensidad indescriptible, era como si la estuvieran cortando el cuello con una espada al rojo vivo, empapada en ponzoña, atormentando su cuerpo entero con agudos calambres.

- ¿Vas a morir por no decirme tu maldito alias? - gruñó molesto apretando un poco mas haciendo que esta vez un grito agónico brotara amortiguado bajo la máscara blanca.

**Alma perdida**

La confusión y la pesadez del aire era cada vez más tensa entre los dioses, alguno de los orgullos debía ser vencido o la sangre de un inmortal sería derramada esa noche.

_- ¿¡Qué narices tenía que ocultar!?_ - pensó el oscuro. - ¡Solo es un alias mujer!

- No es un alias…es el orgullo de una vida eterna - revocó con furia sudando por el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Los músculos de ambos se tensaron, lo que pasara por la mente del hombre en ese momento sería lo que decidiría el destino de la mujer.

En ese momento un grito inundo el cielo, un grito de una mujer precedido por el repiqueteo del denso líquido de la vida.

Una respiración acelerada, ojos desorbitados tras la máscara…

Un ligero murmullo se acercaba al lugar del macabro suceso…un murmullo furioso y de ira inmortal contenida…

**- …Maldito bastardo…**

_-…No será tuya esa alma…_

Dijeron dos voces frías llenas de odio, dos figuras que observaban como una sombra oscura y de ojos rojos se cernían sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de una mujer moribunda desde el otro lado del callejón.

Los dioses volvían a salvar almas aquella noche, habían olvidado sus diferencias para cumplir su tarea ancestral.

El demonio tembló de puro terror mientras sus cazadores desprendían un aura cada vez mas hostil, incluso el aire de su alrededor parecía dispuesto a devorarle.

- …Máscaras…- fue lo único que pudo susurrar la voz cavernosa de la bestia antes de que una espada y una lanza le atravesaran con fiereza y sin miramientos.

**- Que tu alma perdida -**

_- Encuentre el camino correcto -_

Susurraron los inmortales poseídos por su entera esencia de protectores y guías cuando dos luces brotaron del cuerpo inerte de su presa.

Una se desvaneció despacio y con delicadeza mientras la otra entraba en el pecho de ambos dividida en dos pequeñas esferas.

Las armas de ambos desaparecieron de sus manos mientras aun saboreaban la esencia demoníaca que alimentaba su fuerza.

El moreno fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer posando la yema de sus dedos en la muñeca de la pobre infeliz.

- …Aun tiene pulso.

Se giro hacia donde estaba su "compañera" de lucha pero allí ya no quedaba nadie.

- Tsk…

Observó el cuerpo durante unos segundos, finalmente lo alzo entre sus potentes brazos y sigiloso como un felino corrió en las sombrías calles hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del hospital.

La deposito con cuidado incluso ternura en el suelo, dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se alejo antes de que una enfermera saliera alertada por el ruido.

Una sombra había observado el gesto, una débil sonrisa se escondía tras su pálida máscara y su mano se posaba en su cuello donde una pequeña herida aun tardaba en curarse…

Pero quedaba muchas horas de noche por delante…

El sol volvió a aparecer en la madrugada, la vida comenzaba de nuevo y los jóvenes corrían hacia sus lugares de estudio.

Sakura Haruno se revisó el cuello en el baño, gracias a dios no había quedado cicatriz que pudiera alertar a nadie.

Volvió por los pasillos con la mirada perdida y sombría cuando chocó contra algo.

- Hmp…tenías que ser tú - dijo una voz fría.

La joven alzo la mirada para encontrarse las frías pupilas del Uchiha, como si no hubiera pasado nada se aparto y siguió su camino.

- Por mucho que te mires al espejo no te harás menos fea…- dejo caer con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona.

Era distraído, incluso divertido picar a alguien que es capaz de contestarte sin amedrentarse.

- Te diré algo Uchiha….- comenzó la chica aun de espaldas -…a mi tampoco me gustan las molestias.

Siguió andando con tranquilidad hacia la clase bajo una mirada enojada del chico, sin embargo…una extraña sonrisa torcía su gesto.

El timbre sonó para suerte de todos los estudiantes, salieron algunos con tranquilidad y otros con entusiasmo sobrecogidos por la libertad del día.

Pero en cada clase había dos figuras encargadas de la limpieza de ese día, una fuerte tensión se llego a palpar en el último piso…concretamente en la última clase de este.

Una joven con una escoba, otro sacudiendo los borradores en la última ventana de la clase.

_- ¿No tenia un día mejor para enfermarse verdad?- _pensó Sakura.

_InnerSakura: ¡¡Ouuh venga_ _no seas aguafiestas, estamos con el nuevo bombón del instituto!!_ _¡¡Mejor agradece que Ino-chan se despertara con fiebre!! n/////n_

_- ¡¡si agradecerle que por su culpa me dejaron con el ultimo mono de feria que se creé el rey del mundo!!_

_InnerSakura: ¡¡¡pero mira esos brazos!!! ¡¡¡¡Mira como se le marcan los brazos mientras deja limpios los borradores de la pizarra!!!! ^¬^ _

La chica giro la vista más que por curiosidad o morbo por inercia, pero se encontró con que su parte Inner tenía más que razón, esos brazos…desde luego se debían sentir bien estar entre ellos…

Un leve sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas.

Un golpe seco alerto a Sasuke que alzo la vista hacia su compañera encontrándose con la cara de la chica empotrada en la pared.

- Em…no es por nada…pero…creo que te has golpeado contra la pared…¬¬U

Sakura aparto la cara disimulando de esa forma tan vasta el sonrojo.

- Ejeje me resbale con el cepillo…

- Hay que ser tonta…

- Te voy a meter el palo de la escoba por el **** - bisbiseo con el puño alzado.

- ¿Hum?... ¿decías? - pregunto con las cejas en alto.

- Que solo un tonto como tú dejaría el suelo lleno de tiza, con lo fácil que es sacudir los borradores…ahora tendrás que barrer…

- Barrer es tu tarea - soltó con una mueca malvada y una venita marcada

- es cierto n.n - la chica se acercó para barrer cuando la punta del mango se incrusto "accidentalmente" bajo la barbilla del chico - ups…que torpe…n.n

- Maldita…lo hiciste aposta - gruñó apartándose con una mano en la zona dolorida.

- ¿Tu crees...? - soltó alegremente mientras seguía barriendo.

Sasuke la miro largo y tendido con los dientes apretados, era oficial, esa chica le desquiciaba, le hacia perder los estribos como nadie podía hacerlo.

_InnerSasuke: tiene carácter…y buenas piernas_

_- ¡¡Cállate…!!_

_InnerSasuke:…pa seco tú, hijo ¬¬_

Un gruñido se escurrió entre los labios apretados del joven haciendo que la chica se girara interrogativa.

- Yo me voy ya - dijo secamente.

- ¿QUEE? ò.ó ¡¡DE ESO NADA!!

- …Adiós - se despidió saliendo del aula.

- ¡¡¡¡ESPERAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡UCHIHAAAA!!!

**Un nuevo reto**

El crepúsculo llegaba, Sasuke se apoyaba en su flamante moto esperando al caprichoso de su hermano.

- _Kuso… ¿tenía que ser hoy el día que ese idiota debía recoger ese estúpido deportivo tras haberse reparado esa idiota abolladura?_

- Hey!! Sasukito puedes ir a darte una vuelta, creo que va para largo…ah no se que quieras irte ya a casa…- le dijo Itachi asomándose por la puerta del garaje.

- Estúpido…¡¡estamos en el quinto pino no se volver por carretera!! - bufó con ganas de tirarle el casco - _Maldito…encima que le traigo porque no tenia coche…_

Finalmente se dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar sin rumbo pero recordando por donde iba para volver.

Tenía ganas de que anocheciera y darle un escarmiento a esa maldita máscara blanca, le había dejado con todo el marrón de la mujer herida y ¡además no le había dicho su alias!

- Cobarde…- susurró con los dientes apretados cuando una joven de pelo rosado cruzo la calle por la que el iba sin verle.

Al llegar a la esquina, observó como se alejaba en silencio, sin moverse sin pensar nada.

Esa chica era una incógnita para el…solo sabía que la odiaba por ser tan molesta…era…la única mujer que había sido algo desconocido para el…algo que no era capaz de descifrar por mucho que se esforzara.

La siguió a una distancia prudencial, ¿Qué hacía allí?... ¿acaso vivía tan lejos?...

La miró con mas detenimiento, llevaba una bolsa pero ya no cargaba con la cartera escolar, por su puesto tampoco llevaba el uniforme, esta vez vestía unos vaqueros de campana algo ajustados pero no ostentosos y una camiseta de tirantes anchos de color verde como sus ojos.

Volvió a recordar las pupilas de la joven y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna.

De repente cayó en que sin darse cuenta se había acercado más de la cuenta pero gracias a dios la chica no se había dado cuenta…o eso creía…

Continuo siguiéndola torciendo la esquina cuando…

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF!!!

Algo metálico y horrorosamente duro se estampó contra la cara del chico, que aun con el objeto pegado a la piel sintió como sus dedos sufrían un pequeño tick a medida que más y más venas se marcaban en su frente.

- ¡¡¡¡Maldito pervertido!!!!...O.o ¿…are?....¿¿¿¡¡¡UCHIHA¡¡¡???

Aparto la sartén de la cara del chico para corroborar que fuera el y descubrió como tenía la cara algo enrojecida por el golpe pero lo mas destacable era que ¡¡¡parecía un demonio poseído que acojonaría al mismísimo Lucifer!!! xD

Minutos después en un banco…

- ¿¡porque me seguías!? ¬¬

- Esa no es la pregunta…la pregunta es…¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE COJONES HACE UNA CHICA CON UNA SARTEN POR LA CALLE!!!!???? - gritó lleno de ira, ¡¡¡casi le rompe la nariz la muy bestia!!!

- Hmp…ya te pedí disculpas quejica ¡¡además me ibas siguiendo y no sabia quien eras!! ¿¡que esperabas?!

El chico rumió un conjunto de palabras mal sonantes bajo la mirada de enfado de Sakura, pero esta finalmente suspiro y saco algo de su bolsillo acercándose a él y pillándole desprevenido.

- ¿Q-que haces…? O///o - se alerto al ver como se inclinaba sobre el.

- De verdad te di fuerte…- se disculpo confundiendo el leve sonrojo del chico con el golpe y sin mas le puso una tirita en el tabique de la nariz -…bueno con eso basta porque no te he llegado a romper la nariz…

- No pero con lo burra que eres cerca has estado ¬////¬ - contesto volviendo con tonito molesto.

Los dedos de la chica cogieron la nariz de Sasuke apretándola mientras sonreía falsamente con una venita marcada.

- ¡¡Auuuch!! ¡¡Malditaa…!! - se aparto protegiéndose la nariz dolorida, ¡¡cuan retorcida puede ser una mujer!!

- Veo que ya estas bien ^^*…bueno debo ir a casa de Ino-chan a darle la tarea y devolverle la sartén a su madre…- dijo con los ojos cerrados cogiendo de nuevo su bolsa.

- Hmp…ya pensé que estabas loca ¬¬…

- Tu siempre tan amable ¬¬…- suspiró con resignación cuando de repente una bombillita se encendió sobre su cabeza - ¡Soka!...¿te gustan los dulces?

- Hmp…claro que no ¬¬ - contestó mientras la pelirosa buscaba en la bolsa.

- Hum…- la chica sacó una pequeña cereza y la posó sobre los labios de Sasuke quien automáticamente la mantuvo entre ellos para que no cayera cuando el dedo índice de la joven dejara de sujetarla contra ellos -…tenía la esperanza de que hicieran algo con tu acidez ¬¬…de todas formas…las cerezas eran un regalo para Ino-chan así que mas te vale no tirarla y comértela

Finalizo apartándose con media sonrisa de soslayo, se alejó despidiéndose de espaldas con la mano en alto.

- ¡Y no te atragantes con el hueso mendrugo! - le advirtió cada vez mas lejos.

Sasuke vio como se alejaba aun con el pequeño fruto entre sus labios y algo perplejo, sin duda no esperaba esa reacción.

_InnerSasuke: awwwwww….podría habernos dado un besito para que dejara de dolernos…n//////n_

_- mm…si-NO!!! Ò////ó ¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS ANTES MUERTO QUE RECIBIR UN BESO DE ESA!!!_

_InnerSasuke: ¿y porque ese sonrojo?¿te gusto tenerla cerca nee? Kukuku_

_- ¡¡¡Yo no estoy rojo es el golpe!!!_

_InnerSasuke: si, si…lo que tu digas ¬¬_

- Hmp…

Al fín se decidió a comer la pequeña cereza.

_- Esta dulce…_

_InnerSasuke: seguro que sus labios también…_

A los pocos segundos Sasuke tosía como un condenado casi muriendo de asfixia por el hueso de la pequeña fruta, de la impresión que le había causado es maldita frase de esa molesta vocecita interior.

Por fín había anochecido y Sasuke tenía otra cosa en que pensar que esa molestia pelirosa.

Esperaba ansioso sentado en el muro que rodeaba los jardines de su mansión, ¿¡no iban a salir nunca esos idiotas!? ¡Hacía casi media hora que la luna estaba en auge y aun no se habían movido de allí!

- ¡¡Vamos tengo un asunto pendiente con uno de esos idiotas!! - rugió perdiendo los estribos.

- Ya lo sabemos - dijo un muy tranquilo Itachi saliendo por la puerta con sus ropas oscuras y la máscara sobre el rostro, seguido de su padre.

- ¿Y Okasan? - preguntó el más joven de la familia.

- Esta noche no vendrá - le dijo con sequedad su padre.

- Hmp…

Los tres hombres se reunieron sobre el muro, ambos primogénitos tenían los brazos cruzados esperando instrucciones de su padre.

- Haremos como siempre…cada uno por su lado y si hay alguna emergencia que avise a los demás con dos rayos.

Dicho esto el hombre desapareció.

- Así que te encontraste a uno de ellos…¿quien era? - preguntó Itachi con una burlona sonrisa reteniendo a su hermano.

- No lo sé, no me dijo su alias…- gruñó con los dientes apretados

- eso es evidente, no conocemos el de ninguno, me refiero a si era el hombre la mujer o la jovencita...

- Hmp…fue la joven…- contestó de mala gana.

Itachi rió por lo bajo divertido.

- ¿Así que…ella es tu asunto pendiente?

- Pienso averiguar su alias y después la cortaré el pescuezo - dijo de forma agresiva ante el divertimiento de su hermano.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo averiguas - soltó burlonamente.

- ¿Es un reto? - pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra y una ceja en alto.

------

Bueno aquí acabo el capi 3!! Espero que les haya gustado n.n

En el próximo capitulo:

Un nuevo combate entre los jóvenes inmortales, una conversación seria entre hermanos, más vida en el instituto, momentos comprometidos relacionados con la clase de gimnasia, comienza el NaruHina!!! Sabra una mujer de más de 150 años dar consejos de amor a su amiga?

Inner: Oye y que hay de los alias…!!!

n.n que pasa con ellos??!!

Inner: los dirás no??!!!...por lo menos el de Sakura!!!!

Cheche, eso aun es secreto kukukuku

Inner: menuda chufa, si total no es relevante podrías decirnoslo….

La presencia de un mariquita puede cambiar el curso de la historia imagina lo importante que es un alias para un dios!!! ò.ó

Inner:…tu eres tonta no? ¬¬

…hiretsu-naaa T3T…snifsnif…

Inner: ¬¬...anyway…Mattanee!! n.n

NOOOOO!!!!!

Inner: que pasa ahora? ¬¬

Debo nombrar a los que me dejaron reviews!!!!!! ;w;

Inner: ah…esos pobres infelices??? Seguro alguien les obligo a leer esto a punta de pistola…

…snifsnif…en fin…

**Setsuna17:** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado!!! Espero que te guste mas el cap 3 que el 2 lo he intentando hacer mas interesante Kukuku

**Anely Uchiha:** wo enserio te parecio original?? que feliz me haces!!!! *w* Jajajaja la verdad tarde mucho en asentar bien la trama, temia que fuera algo vulgar después de tanto tiempo dedicándole n.n me alegro un monton de que te haya gustado!!! Por cierto….!!!...deberiamos hacer un complot contra estas malditas inners!!!!

Inner: Decías? ¬¬

O.o…nada nada ^^U….ejeje…seguiré esforzandome y dando lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo!!! ò.ó

Espero ir actualizando con rapidez ya que de momento es mi unica fic pero ya empiezo a planear algun mas Kukuku

Muchas gracias de verdad a los dos!!!!

Mattaneee!!! n.n


	4. Un bento para dos

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aquí el tercer chap n.n espero que les guste, jeje y anuncio oficialmente que ya tengo asentadas otras dos tramas para mis proximas fics que espero sacar esta semana ^^

Advierto que los hago muy largos u.u bueno...y todos los chaps tendrán al menos 3 partes, una dedicada a Sakura, otra Sasuke y otra a un momento importante juntos

Según la narración estarán en el orden oportuno nwn

- Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- _InnerX:..._ (no suelo utilizarlos mucho pero siempre vendrá indicado con el "Inner delante ^^ y evidentemente en forma de cursiva jeje PD: X es el susodicho personaje xD)

- N/A: notas de la autora

- Suceso a recalcar - (es decir que será utilizado posteriormente o provocará alguna reacción en concreto)

_-Flash Back-_

_**Suceso**_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

**Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **cada vez que la negrita venga seguido de una frase en cursiva O la cursiva seguida de una letra negrita son pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura de naturaleza contraria y que se producen en el mismo periodo de tiempo ^^ (seh me complico mucho la vida pero bueno...espero no liársela a ustedes ^^U)

**_~ Masks ~_**

_Un bento para dos_

**Objetivo**

Sasuke corría de nuevo sobre los tejados de la pequeña Osaka, todo era borroso a su alrededor, esa noche solo tenía un objetivo…ella…porque él nunca perdería contra su hermano, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir ese maldito alias.

Se dejó caer entre los árboles del parque siguiendo la carrera sobre el césped sin dejar marca alguna en la tierna alfombra jade, llegó al pequeño estanque central y sin esquivarlo pasó sobre el agua elevando un pequeño susurro de chapoteo.

Entonces la sintió.

Aquella aura que tanto aborrecía su ego inmortal, la persiguió como un lobo siguiendo un rastro de sangre fresca en busca del mal afortunado cervatillo, cada vez más ansioso, más hambriento.

Salió del parque impaciente sin importarle que hubiera alguien que le viera, después de todo ¿Quién iba a creer algo así?, se imaginó la cómica escena donde un hombre intentaba convencer a un policía de haber visto correr a un hombre enmascarado a la velocidad del rayo…Aunque claro primero tenía que verle

- Ah…que inconsciente…- escuchó justo antes de subir al tejado que tanto había buscado.

Allí estaba la máscara blanca, sentada tan tranquila, recostada en la chimenea de aquella casa y con un cómico gesto alzo el dedo índice y anular llevándoselos a la frente a modo de saludo militar.

- Te estaba esperando… ¿No te parece algo irresponsable correr de esa forma?... ¿y si te ve alguien?

- Hmp… ¿No te parece algo irresponsable esperar tan tranquila a tu cazador? - se mofó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La chica se encogió de hombros e incluso se permitió desviar la mirada hacía un lado cuando un ligero ruido llegó hasta ellos, pero simplemente era un gato callejero, que imaginó había encontrado un pequeño ratón.

- Después de todo sabia que me ibas a buscar…para que esconderse inútilmente - explicó aun sin volver la mirada.

- Parece que después de todo no eres tan tonta…

- Parece que después de todo SI eres tan arrogante…

El silencio volvió a la noche, mientras Sasuke sentía que la vena le iba a reventar…¿¿¡¡como se atrevía aquella mal nacida!!??

_- ¡¡¡¡¡TENIENDO O NO SU ALIAS YO LA MATO LO JURO QUE LA MATO!!!!! -_ gritaba mentalmente más que furioso.

- ¿Para que quieres saber mi alias?...ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre…y no te dará ninguna información sobre mi…- preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

- Hicimos un trato y lo rompiste, ¡claro está que primero saliste corriendo con el rabo entre…!

- En ningún momento acepté tal trato - le cortó antes de que acabara la frase.

Sasuke se quedó mudo, las palabras le habían desarmado con una facilidad implacable, ¡¡¡¡pero ella había invocado su arma!!!! ¡¡¡Eso es como aceptar!!! ¡¡¿¿Qué pretendía??!! ¿¿¡¡Insultar su inteligencia!!?? ¿¿¡¡Al gran Noir!!?? ¡¡¡¡AAAAARGH!!!!

- Da igual…de todas formas… ¿quieres saberlo verdad? - pregunto con una extraña voz divertida incorporándose y poniéndose de pie frente a Sasuke. - entonces…lucha por ello.

La chica alzó una mano y un relámpago blanco estalló sobre su palma donde volvió a formarse la lanza con la que lucho la noche anterior, él sonrió, no podía ser más fácil, ya la había vencido, no tardaría en darle su merecido a aquella bocazas tramposa.

Abrió la palma de su mano sin necesidad de levantarla, y un rayo negro trajo la enorme espada del chico que a pesar de parecer increíblemente pesada se posó con un mínimo roce en las tejas del lugar.

- ¿Preparada? - preguntó mientras alzaba su arma apoyándola en su hombro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Me pregunto si tu lo estas…- contestó con algo de enfado ante aquella forma de subestimarla.

El mismísimo aire se crispó el segundo antes de que ambos arremetieran uno contra otro, las centellas desprendidas por los metales volvieron con su danza hipnótica intentando retar a los dos ágiles cuerpos que las creaban.

Pero algo era diferente a la noche anterior y Sasuke lo notó, nada tenía que ver la forma de luchar de aquella máscara con la pasada velada nocturna, bloqueaba sus ataques como si los predijera, atacando con un arrojo y una prepotencia que lo dejaba extasiado.

La lucha se eternizó durante casi toda la noche, agotando a ambos pero Sasuke sentía una clara e insultante desventaja ya que era evidente que gastaba el doble de energía que su oponente con muchos menos resultados satisfactorios.

Con una ágil finta, rechazó un ataque del espadachín lanzando el filo de su lanza en una estacada descendente obligándole interponer la hoja de la espada e inmovilizar el movimiento del arma con la guarnición.

- ¿En serio eres la misma chica con la que peleé ayer? — cuestionó el chico en desventaja con una risa furiosa contenida, forcejeando.

- Los guerreros más fuertes no son aquellos que ganan la primera batalla, son aquellos que la sobreviven y vuelven para ganar la guerra - Contestó girando sobre su propio eje para volver a atacar.

Él desvió el ataque girando hacia un lado llegando a la espalda de la chica preparado para golpearla, pero para su asombro ella le miro de refilón con una sonrisa interponiendo la lanza entre las piernas del chico y aprovechando ese pequeño segundo en el que Sasuke miraba sus pies para darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra el muro de la siguiente casa, alcanzándole en pleno vuelo para encajar diagonalmente el mástil de su lanza en el cuello de él, poniéndolo contra la pared mientras la punta del arma blanca se clavaba en su mano obligándole a soltar la espada.

- Es evidente…que ayer la única que observaba la técnica del enemigo era yo - dijo ella en un ronroneo que carcomió a Sasuke. - Mientras tu te pavoneabas con tu gran espada creyendo ser invencible yo busque un punto débil, del que, me jugaría el cuello, no sabías de su existencia.

Mantuvo silenció apretando los dientes de forma oculta con los nudillos tan apretados sobre ellos mismo que estaban volviéndose blancos, cosa que provocó un divertida risa en su opresora.

- Como suponía…demasiado arrogante como para cuestionar su técnica…- las irisadas pupilas de la joven se movieron ligeramente bajo la máscara hacia un lado comprobando que el amanecer estaba cerca. - bueno…es hora de marcharse…

- Maldita…

Ella rió de nuevo, de un salto hacia atrás se alejó llegando a un tejado con la elegancia de una grulla pero la ferocidad oculta de una tigresa y se acuclilló como un gárgola sobre el borde del techado apoyada en su lanza como si fuera un báculo.

- Te daré una pista…puesto que tanto deseas saberlo…- dijo alzando el dedo índice, Sasuke a pesar de ver su orgullo herido prestó atención con un bufido enojado -…mi alias también es inmortal…

Dicho esto la figura desapareció debido a la rápida cabriola que había dado dejando a Sasuke mirando el lugar donde había estado, sin duda la había subestimado, en la organización de los máscaras blancas los alias no funcionaban como los suyos, en vez del nombre "Negro" en diferentes idiomas, ellos daban nombres compuestos de seres o criaturas eternas.

Maldijo en voz baja retomando el camino a casa, no tenía excusa, se había dejado llevar por la excitación ante algo novedoso, como un niño clamando un juguete frente a un escaparate.

Como esperaba Itachi le esperaba recostado en la gran verja de acero sin máscara pero aún con su ropa nocturna, se dejó caer frente a el con un aura hostil y una mirada asesina.

- No lo has conseguido - adivinó encendiéndose un cigarro alumbrando su sonrisa cínica con la pequeña llama del mechero.

Sasuke le gruñó a modo de respuesta quitándose la máscara con brusquedad enfrentando la guasa de su hermano con su furia.

- Y para colmo te ha vencido ¿no es así? - se jactó soltando una nube de humo - tranquilo hermanito…nadie de la familia la ha vencido aun…

- Eso resulta evidente - contestó secamente, preparándose para una risotada de aquel pestilente, pero en lugar de eso una mirada seria le abordó dejándolo confuso.

Las cejas de Itachi se habían juntado con tensión y sus ojos eran como un par de jueces condenando a Sasuke.

- Creo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de vencer - El pequeño siguió en silencio aun sin comprender provocando un suspiro impaciente en el contrario - Yo no estoy hablando de cortarle la cabeza a esa chica…

- ¿Entonces como pretendes vencer? - preguntó algo reticente superando el desconcierto.

- Piénsalo estúpido hermanito…somos contrarios, este maldito planeta necesita equilibrio, matar a un inmortal es algo muy grave. - sentenció mirándole con dureza. - ¿Que haríamos nosotros si todos los máscaras blancas desaparecieran?

- ¡Ellos cumplen la misma tarea que nosotros! - refutó enfadado - ¡¿que mas da cuantas razas de tiburones haya?! ¡Lo importante es que haya suficientes como para controlar a los peces!

- Te equivocas…porque el tiburón blanco no se alimenta de los mismos peces que un tiburón martillo.

Sasuke mantuvo silencio volviendo al estado de confusión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hay distintos tipos de demonios? ¿Distintos tipos de almas? - se mofó - no me hagas reír, ambas cosas vienen de la misma criatura, los humanos.

- Ninguna criatura conoce cual es su verdadero fin, ni siquiera nosotros, los inmortales sabemos cual es nuestro papel. Simplemente nos alimentamos de la oscuridad de los demonios y ayuda…

- Tu lo has dicho, la oscuridad - le cortó con los labios formando una línea recta ante la tensión - Este es nuestro mundo por derecho, ellos deberían estar al otro lado, ¡pero incluso ellos querían gozar de una vida terrenal que nosotros no pedimos!

- Eso no es así Sasuke…

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡¡Entonces dame otra respuesta coherente que desmorone la mia!! - Itachi le pegó una calada a su cigarro desviando la mirada - Ya veo…entonces…si quieres cuando tengas una respuesta me buscas y me lo discutes - finalizó entrando al fin en la parcela.

- Te equivocas…si su lugar no fuera este el destino los habría sentenciado hace milenios…El tiburón martillo no es un capricho de la naturaleza…- susurró apagando el cigarrillo pero Sasuke ya había entrado a la casa.

**Atisbos y Afloramientos**

Todos los alumnos esperaban a que el timbre del descanso les diera alas, alas con cuerpo de plástico hueco, relleno de delicias creadas por las expertas manos de la o del cocinero de cada Hogar.

El estómago de algunas chicas ya comenzó a sonar de una forma un tanto mas aguda y agónica debido a las tortuosas dietas que las jóvenes se auto imponían, los ojos de algunos otros se transformaba en deliciosas bolas de arroz con corazón de ciruela y otros sencillamente baboseaban las libretas ante la sola idea de abrir la tapa de su anhelado y bien resguardado bento.

Al fín el sonido de la campana inundó el edificio, los más impacientes se levantaron antes de que el profesor despidiera la clase recibiendo un corta regañina ya que los maestros también sentían el hueco de su estómago como una burda treta ante tanta cara de deseo alimenticio.

- S-Sakura-chan… ¿te importa si hoy N-naruto-kun…em…etto…almuerza con nosotras?...ya que Ino-chan aun está enferma…- preguntó la ojiperla con una mueca mezcla entre la vergüenza y la súplica.

- Claro que no Hinata-chan, después de todo Naruto-kun es amigo nuestro desde que entramos…- contestó ella sonriente guardando los libros y sacando su bento.

Justo al lado de Sakura, Sasuke había puesto las manos tras su nuca reclinando la silla hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente distraído sin apreciar ninguna presencia amenazadora a su alrededor.

- ¡¡Sasuke-temee!! - gritó un rubio hiperactivo a pocos centímetros de la oreja del Moreno, este por respuesta abrió el ojo mas próximo al individuo chasqueando la lengua pero sin caerse para gran fraude de Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué quieres dobe?...aparte de destrozarme el tímpano con tus estupideces - añadió cerrando de nuevo el ojo.

No entendía como semejante individuo le había cogido tanto apego a pesar de los constantes jarros de agua fría dando y recibiendo insultos mutuos, tenía que admitirlo en solo dos días de clase había averiguado que este tío le caía gordo pero era mucho más legal que el resto de sus compañeros, y a Sasuke la lealtad le parecía algo a tener en cuenta.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar el desayuno a la azotea?...hoy hace buen día…- le dijo con una sonrisa "zorruna"

- Vaya…ya había sospechado de tus inclinaciones sexuales pero creía haberte dado suficientes indirectas para que supieras que a mi no me gustan los hombres - contestó con una sonrisita cruel.

- ¡¡¡TEMEEE!!! - el rubio iba a gritar algo seguramente de naturaleza obscena y que tenía que ver con algo siendo introducido en cierta zona sensible de Sasuke cuando notó una mirada más que asesina sobre su persona.

Siguiendo las sensaciones de escalofrío la mirada del chico llego hasta una aparente dulce y tranquila Sakura sobre quien se comenzaba a manifestar una máscara demoníaca rodeada de llamas infernales.

- Etto… ¿Su-sucede algo Sakura-chan? ^^U…- se atrevió a preguntar no jugándose el cuello, sabía perfectamente que aquello era demasiado permisivo para la Sakura furiosa, sino su condición de hombre (N/A: espero que se haya entendido que Naruto se está jugando las joyas de la familia xD).

- Ie…nanimo - dijo ella girando la mirada, pero el mismísimo Belcebú seguía sobre los ya no tan angelicales cabellos d la pelirosa persiguiendo al oji-azul como si tuviera vida propia.

- ¿Na-naruto-kun…va-vamos a tomar el almuerzo? - preguntó Hinata muy sonrojada levantándose con el bento entre sus manos siendo seguida por Sakura.

- ¡¡Hai, hai!! - contestó muy efusivo arrastrando a Sasuke, ya que lo que pretendía el rubio era que no hubiera situaciones incómodas, pero todos sabemos cuan corto puede llegar a ser Naruto al "leer" la situación anímica que surge entre dos personas.

Claro está que el pobre Uzumaki no tiene la culpa, él no había podido adivinar las riñas constantes, las miradas asesinas, las contestaciones irónicas y los otros muchos agravios que se dedicaban la joven de ojos jade y el moreno, ya que todo eso se camuflaba tras una aparente relación de cálida hermandad y amistad que eclipsaba los límites de la camaradería entre individuos del sexo contrario (N/A:…la ironía se queda corta para definir este párrafo xD).

Una vez en la azotea los cuatro se sentaron formando un círculo, y como no gracias a la gran y divina intervención del chico con complejo de cupi…cofcof…quiero decir Naruto…Sakura y Sasuke habían acabado codo con codo.

- Waa Hinata-chan tu bento se ve delicioso - dijo el rubio casi llorando de la emoción.

- ¿Qui-quieres un poco N-naruto-kun? - preguntó ella mas roja que un tomate

Naruto sin pensárselo dos veces tragó lo que ella le servía entre los palillos de color marfil con circunferencias celestes.

- Y tu Sasuke-teme ¿…que trajiste? - preguntó al ver que el moreno aún no había sacado nada.

- ¡¡mi bento está en mi mochila dobe!!...¡¡no me dio tiempo a cogerlo porque tu estúpida persona me arrastró hasta aquí!!...Tsk…menuda molestia - gruñó cerrando los ojos.

- Go-gomen nasai Uchiha-san…- susurró Hinata algo compungida por la tensión.

- Hay que ver lo insoportable que eres Uchiha…- soltó Sakura mirándole con el rostro frío.

- Hmp…fueron ustedes los que me arrastraron hasta aquí para jugar a las parejitas

Al instante Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron con la mirada gacha y la comida atascada en el nudo de su garganta.

- Y también un insensible - volvió a contestar Sakura - desde luego cuando uno está hambriento tiene un humor de perros, pero lo tuyo sobrepasa lo nunca visto - bufó con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke fue a recriminar cuando la pelirosa le tendió una muy apetecible bola de arroz, un par de pulpitos a la plancha con verduras y un trozo de la tortilla en la tapa de su bento.

- Si tienes hambre solo pídelo para eso están los amigos, aunque por hoy te cederá un poco de su bento la chica a la que más odias y a la que consideras una molestia constante, no creas que lo hace una amiga - dijo mientras el ceño fruncido y sorprendido del peliazul reposaba en aquella pequeña bandeja improvisada.

Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, su madre se encontraba extrañamente indispuesta aquella mañana y Itachi había suplido su labor en la cocina preparando un desayuno más que quemado… ¡eso estaba completamente carbonizado!...gracias a dios los bentos estaban preparados desde la noche, pero claro…el suyo estaba en la cartera.

El chico acabo cogiéndolo haciéndose el indignado ante aquel acto murmurando con reticencia y cogiendo también unos palillos de sobra que Naruto le tiro con una sonrisa en la que mostraba su cuidada dentadura.

- No pienso darte las gracias…

- No las iba a aceptar - contestó ella con autosuficiencia llevándose un pulpito a la boca mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Cuan Ególatra podía ser aquel chico, maldijo por dentro a pesar de mostrar actitud calmada, si por el fuera se habría muerto de hambres y nos habría amargado el almuerzo a los demás.

El rato transcurrió llegando cada minuto a una situación mas relajada y agradable, evidentemente los que hablaban eran los tres amigos riendo y acusándose entre bromas bajo la mirada de Sasuke, quien no llegó a sonreír pero en los últimos diez minutos observaba a sus acompañantes con total relajación, sin tensiones y porque no…con un pequeño afloramiento de aprecio.

El timbre, media hora antes en forma de ángel salvador volvía a sonar con la forma de ángel vengativo, sin embargo los cuatro chicos de la azotea no parecieron azorarse, es más se levantaron con tranquilidad, sacudiéndose las miguitas de las faldas y los pantalones.

- ¿Que pasa queréis llegar tarde? - preguntó Sasuke con una ceja enarcada.

- Toca gimnasia…- contestó únicamente el rubio.

- Y por eso….- incitó el moreno a que siguiera la explicación buscando una respuesta que justificara aquel acto.

- Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, nos dará tiempo de sobra - contestó Sakura tras el.

- Hmp…

Como los otros habían asegurado, llegaron a tiempo para cambiarse e incluso tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a su maestro que se excusó con haberse cruzado con una inexplicable hilera de carritos recoge bandejas en la cafetería obligándole a salir por la puerta de atrás y volviendo a entrar por la verja principal del instituto.

Tras las debidas miradas de escepticismos de sus alumnos formaron equipos para jugar al Voleiball.

Resulta obvio y necesario para la historia que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban rivalizando en el mismo equipo, Kakashi-sensei les regañó al ver que no colaboraban en equipo y tras suspender el partido varias veces para que hicieran no se cuantas flexiones el muy dedicado/tardón maestro consiguió que ambos unieran sus fuerzas machacando al equipo contrario.

- No te acostumbres Haruno…algún día nos tocará en equipos diferentes - dijo el con una sonrisita arrogante mientras iban a al fuente de agua.

- Si ese día te pateare el culo Uchiha - contestó ella apartándose de la fuente para dejarle beber, con una sonrisa, empezaba a disfrutar de aquella rivalidad constante.

El echo una muda carcajada tras un "eso ya lo veremos" cuando un balón perdido golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Sakura que se tambaleó al instante mareada temiendo la dura caída contra el suelo, pero en vez de eso notó como alguien las sostenía y varias gotas de agua fría caían sobre su rostro.

- ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ¿¿¡¡Estás bien!!?? - preguntaban todos los que se acercaron alertados.

La chica asintió mientras Sasuke en silencio y mirándola detenidamente la guió hasta la posición vertical.

- S-si…- contestó llevándose una mano a la sien con los ojos cerrados - menudo golpe jeje…- dijo intentando obtener las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerse con sus propias piernas, apenas siendo consciente de quien la estaba velando - estoy bien…

Articulo irguiéndose pero un fuerte mareó la sacudió y una sensación de vahído la abordo, haciendo que las piernas le fallaran de nuevo.

Sasuke rápido la volvió a sostener mirándola con un pequeño atisbo de preocupación.

- Sasuke-kun será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería - indicó Kakashi-sensei al acercarse y observar el rostro desencajado de la joven.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei podemos ir también? - preguntaron Hinata y Naruto a la vez a los lados de Sasuke.

- Sus equipos aun están en medio del partido, pero Sasuke ya estaba en descanso como Sakura así que será mejor que la lleve él, así nadie perderá clase - explicó con amabilidad pero sin cabida a reproche.

El moreno asintió y salió de la clase de educación física para ir a al enfermería con Sakura entre sus brazos, al principio no lo notó pero a los minutos de cargarla se dio cuenta de que la chica era liviana y su piel era de tacto suave como una pluma produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos.

Se sonrojó ligeramente recriminándose mentalmente al haber llegado a pensar eso, pero enseguida sus ojos se fueron a los pequeños labios de la chica, entrecerrados por la respiración alterada, se le antojaron el bocado mas exquisito que había visto en su larga vida pero de nuevo su ego le desvió de aquel pensamiento con un burdo "no es más que una humana", del que se fue convenciendo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Sakura abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el apagado fluorescente de la sala de enfermería, tenía la boca pastosa con sabor a bilis y el estómago le pesaba como yunque a pesar de que lo notaba vacío.

- No te incorpores Sakura-chan, el golpe fue fuerte aun tardarás un rato en recuperar el sentido del equilibrio…- le dijo dulcemente la enfermera inclinándose sobre ella.

- ¿Q-quien….?

- El joven Sasuke Uchiha te trajo, ahora volverá dijo que iba a por algo de comer ya que lo vomitaste todo según te senté para examinarte…

- Arg…menudo momento…

- Tranquila, No nos manchaste y Sasuke-kun no te vio ya que estaba trayendo una botella de agua…

- No…no me refería a eso…- intentó contestar con rapidez aunque sintiéndose aliviada de que la enfermera hubiera sido la única espectadora de tan desagradable espectáculo.

La mujer rió por lo bajo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Sasuke entró con un bento envuelto en un pequeño mantel oscuro, a pesar de haber llegado con los ojos cerrados y un mohín de clara molestia al ver a la chica despierta la miro un par de segundos tomando asiento a su lado tendiéndole la comida.

- Bueno…yo iré a redactar el justificante de ambos…- dijo mientras iba al escritorio tras la cortina.

- Menuda mala suerte tienes Haruno - dijo con mofa Sasuke, aunque no había tono hiriente en sus palabras.

Sakura por su parte miraba el pequeño paquete que ahora reposaba en sus piernas con los palillos entre el nudo para que no se precipitaran contra el suelo.

- ¿Es….es tu bento? - preguntó aun con la mirada en este recostada en la cama.

- Si…después de todo compartiste el tuyo con el mio, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - comentó desviando la mirada - …por una enemiga claro…- finalizo con una débil sonrisa sin mirarla.

Sakura también formó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa con sus labios, tocando la tela con la punta de los dedos y acabando por abrirla con cuidado.

-…Arigato - le susurró con voz suave antes de comenzar a comer poco a poco.

El silencio les rodeó pero los chicos no parecían incómodos ante aquella situación, es más parecía que llegaban a apreciar la compañía del contrario escondiendo pequeñas sonrisas autosuficientes y de agradecimiento.

Mientras los palillos de Sasuke se movían entre los de Sakura recogiendo la comida y llevándola a la boca de la chica, ella se dio cuenta de que los utensilios tenían grabados el nombre del chico sobre el color negro teñido de la madera, debían de ser caros para ser unos palillos.

- Estaba delicioso - dijo cuando ya no pudo más, la chica estaba decidida a dedicarle una bonita sonrisa cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con los torcidos labios de el intentando retener una muy mal disimulada risa. - ¿Qué pasa Uchiha?

Pregunto ya a la defensiva pero Sasuke en vez de reírse acabo sonriendo como quien mira a un ser entrañable y apreciado, alargo el brazo hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios de la chica, rozando su piel con el pulgar en un efímero y a la vez perpetuo gesto de cariño.

- Tenías un grano de arroz…- susurró con voz queda aun con esa expresión.

Ambos acabaron por percatarse de aquel pequeño acto que sin querer uno realizó y la otra aceptó, las mejillas de ambos adquirieron un tono carmín seguido de una torpe separación y evasiones de miradas ante la nueva incomodidad permanente.

Durante el resto del día los dos chicos estuvieron altamente susceptibles, de hecho casi tiran a Naruto por la ventana cuando colmando el vaso con la última gota, les puso ojitos preguntando con tono pícaro por la visita a la enfermería.

He de añadir que ese día una pequeña parte de Naruto murió al sentirse violado por dos apariciones malignas sobre las cabezas de sus amigos xD.

**¿El amor eterno?**

Sakura llegó a casa, sin duda había sido un día largo y agotador, subió a su habitación esperando que su madre llegara de la compra y su padre del trabajo.

Se tendió cuan larga era en su cama llevándose involuntariamente los dedos a la zona que había rozado Sasuke….

- _¿¡Sasuke como que Sasuke?!...¡¡ES UCHIHA!!_ - gritó mentalmente apartando la mano como un autómata y ahogando los gruñidos sobre su almohada.

_InnerSakura:…hoy fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas…_ (Con cara de fangirl echando corazones por doquier xD)

- _¡¡URUSAI!! -_ gritó sin ganas de darle vueltas al asunto y menos ser tentada por la parte de su interior que se derretía por los vientos que respiraba el Uchiha.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, Sakura vagueó un poco esperando que por intervención divina alguien cogiera el lejano aparatejo, pero como a todos los vagos nos sucede aquello no ocurrió.

En el último segundo saltó hacia su escritorio cogiendo el teléfono y llevándoselo a la oreja.

- Moshi, moshi - dijo al descolgar

- Ah…Sa-Sakura-chan pensé que aun no habías llegado a casa - pudo escuchar la débil voz de Hinata al otro lado.

- Lo siento, es que justo me has pillado entrando - se disculpó.

- Ie, do itashimashite - contesto algo más relajada - ¿como te encuentras Sakura-chan?

- Bien, ya os dije que no os preocuparais, fue solo un golpe…

- Wakateru…demo…- comenzó sin saber como continuar.

- Lo sé Hinata-chan, no te preocupes, de verdad me encuentro bien - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, sabía que no podría verla, pero también sabía que Hinata y ella se conocían tan bien que eran capaces de interpretar los silencios telefónicos con gestos.

- Bueno…dime Hinata-chan…aparte de mi hay otra cosa que te preocupa ¿cierto?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo seguido del leve susurro de la voz de Hinata tartamudeando, sin duda estaba sonrojada.

- Me conoces demasiado Sakura-chan…

- Tu también a mi…pero cuéntame…es por Naruto-chan ¿verdad?

Otro nuevo silencio idéntico al anterior se hizo entre las chicas.

- Antes de que preguntes…si se nota que te gusta cuando le miras…pero Naruto es un poco tonto y aun no se ha dado cuenta…pero sin duda el te mira de la misma forma…seguro que tu tampoco te has dado cuenta - dijo divertida pero con voz dulce.

- ¿T-tu crees que de veras le gusto a Naruto-kun?

- Pues, si la verdad si lo creo…

- ¿C-Crees que debería declararme…?

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez iniciado por Sakura se hizo entre ellas, la verdad que habría preferido que Ino estuviera con ellas, a ella se le daban mejor esos temas, Sakura hacía mucho que había abandonado la adolescencia y no recordaba muy bien todo aquello, además no es que hubiera tenido precisamente…pretendientes o amores juveniles…

- Bu-bueno…yo creo que…mmm…escucha Hinata-chan haremos una cosa - comenzó organizándose las ideas - ¿Yo hablaré con Naruto, seguro que es más bonito que se te declare el no crees?...además…así seguro no pasaras ningún aprieto por preparar el discurso y tal…

Conocía a Hinata, tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto tenía que ensayar incluso pedirle que almorzaran juntos…de echo ese día lo había conseguido tras una semana de ensayo y 3 intentos fallidos en los que no pudo acabar la propuesta.

- ¿Harías eso por mi Sakura-chan?

- ¡¡Claro que si!! No te preocupes tu déjanos esto a Ino-chan y a mi y seguro que este año tendrás con quien celebrar San Valentín.

Otro nuevo silencio en el que Hinata se sonrojaba y sonreía ante la idea abordó la línea provocando otra sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura.

- Domo Arigato Sakura-chan - dijo finalmente con alegría - nee…Sakura-chan…- volvió a comenzar…

- Dime.

- ¿Tu crees en el amor eterno?

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Sakura que casi perdió el teléfono entre sus dedos, entonces su madre llegó de la compra llamándola.

- Ah…Gomene Hinata-chan Okasan me necesita…- dijo algo azorada y agradecida ante la escabullida -… ¿te veo mañana en la escuela vale?

Apenas dando tiempo a despedirse la chica colgó el teléfono con la respiración acelerada comenzando a bajar las escaleras con la mirada perdida.

¿Amor eterno eh?...los ojos jade se humedecieron ligeramente mientras volaban a una época lejana.

------

Espero que les haya gustado!!!! n.n

Mucho sentimiento hay en este capi!!! Jaja espero que les haya parecido interesante y no apastelado o pesado ^^U

En el próximo capi:

¡¡¡Un solitaria lágrima recorre el rostro perfecto de una inmortal, la chica se derrumba ante el extraño rumbo que toma la conversación que mantiene con su enemigo, una sorpresa en la familia Uchiha y una discusión entre amigas que hará que Sasuke y Sakura estén mas cercanos!!!

Inner: les aburrirás ¬¬

Ya empiezas TT3TT…bueno…las reviews

**Sirena Oscura**: me alegro de que te guste!!! A mi también me apasiona la mitología jeje, la historia de los Ángeles y demonios siempre me ha atraído bastante, también me gusta mucho la egipcia jeje…y bueno…el futuro de Sakura y Sasuke esta claro para mi en esta fic, espero que no para vosotros porque sino esto no tendría misterio xD(no me refiero al obvio enamoramiento sino no seria sasusaku xp jajajaja), por cierto me queda pendiente leer tu fic tiene muy buena pinta!!

**Uchiha Em**: encantada de que te guste, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap ;D

**Setsuna17**: aquí te traigo uno nuevo!!! Espero mantenerte "atada" a la fic jeje

**Anely Uchiha**: espero que la actualización haya sido rápida ^^U me demore un poco mas pero quería que todo lo que pasa fuera de forma natural como cosa del destino, no quería nada forzado por eso tarde algo más en escribirlo jeje, espero que haya merecido la pena y se noten las horas que le he dedicado jeje….por cierto…muerte a la Inners!!!!

Inner: ¬¬…bah….(poniendo los ojos en blanco)

**Canguro jack**: jeje si es mi primera fic pero llevo escribiendo relatos desde los 15 años, de echo tengo varios proyectos de novela y esta fic esta basada en uno de esos proyectos pero evidentemente la novela se complica al tener que redefinir al personaje para el lector y etc.…y por lo del empujoncito es verdad, yo al principio estaba nerviosa por si mi forma de expresión era ruda, pero no todo se puede tener, de echo me uní al fanfiction para mejorar mi estilo y perfeccionarlo con esfuerzo, todo es tiempo y dedicación, tu tampoco desistas porque espero leer algún fic tuyo pronto!!

De nuevo muchas gracias a todo por seguirme!!! n.n espero que les guste de todo corazón!!! El próximo cap será para el jueves!!! Kukuku


	5. Recuerdos que ahogan

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aquí el cuarto chap n.n espero que les guste los sentimientos comienzan a tener forma y las acciones de ambos dioses comienzan a ser justificadas por lo que les rodea jeje

Advierto que todos los chaps tendrán al menos 3 partes, una dedicada a Sakura, otra Sasuke y otra a un momento importante juntos.

Según la narración estarán en el orden oportuno nwn

- Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- _InnerX:..._ (no suelo utilizarlos mucho pero siempre vendrá indicado con el "Inner delante ^^ y evidentemente en forma de cursiva jeje PD: X es el susodicho personaje xD)

- N/A: notas de la autora

- Suceso a recalcar - (es decir que será utilizado posteriormente o provocará alguna reacción en concreto)

**Y MUY IMPORTANTE: **cada vez que la negrita venga seguido de una frase en cursiva O la cursiva seguida de una letra negrita son pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura de naturaleza contraria y que se producen en el mismo periodo de tiempo ^^ (seh me complico mucho la vida pero bueno...espero no liársela a ustedes ^^U)

**_~ Masks ~_**

_Recuerdos que ahogan_

**China**

Llegó hasta la entrada donde su madre dejaba reposar las bolsas en la tarima para cerrar la puerta con llave, Sakura se acercó a las bolsas en silencio cogiéndolas y llevándolas a la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal el instituto hija? - preguntó su madre llegando con la bolsa que la joven no había podido cargar.

- …Bien…- contestó como una autómata en un leve susurro al coger un paquete de carne de cerdo.

Abrió la nevera para guardar la bandeja donde se conservaban los filetes cuando unos brazos la rodearon con calidez y pesar, una mano ascendió por el camino trazado por su columna hasta la coronilla de la chica, guiando poco a poco su rostro hasta un hombro consolador.

- Muchas veces he visto esos ojos durante los últimos 20 años…- le susurró su madre al oído.

Sakura se dejo abrazar durante unos segundos sin corresponder el gesto, pero sus pestañas comenzaron a ceder ante la presión de las amargas lágrimas pesadas como el plomo, alzó las manos hundiendo los astringidos dedos en la chaqueta de la mujer, aferrándose a ella con desesperación, los sollozos no eran capaces de brotar de sus labios retenidos por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y poco a poco ambas cayeron quedándose de rodillas en las baldosas de la cocina.

Acariciaba el pelo y oprimía el cuerpo de su querida hija contra su pecho con desesperación, sabiendo que no era capaz de consolar el dolor que atravesaba el corazón de Sakura en forma de daga, obligándole a dejar de latir, a perder el calor y quedarse frío como una estalactita.

Ella siguió llorando escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su madre, no podía parar, sentía que aquel día volvía a ella para atormentarla en una pesadilla, para volver a perseguirla, su mente pidió clemencia y suplicó pero las lágrimas ya la habían llevado una vez más al pasado…

1989, Plaza de Tian'anmen, hacía calor, el verano chino era sofocante y más con miles de personas congregadas en un mismo lugar.

Una Sakura que aparentaba 15, 16 años a lo sumo, alzaba el puño sosteniendo una pancarta, gritando contra la represión de aquel gobierno, exigiendo la disolución de aquella tiranía con a los demás.

Junto a ella un joven gritaba al unísono, su cabello cobrizo se revolvía a pesar de que no parecía correr ni una gota de aire en la asfixiante plaza, pero a Sakura le daba igual que fuera el mismísimo infierno porque allí estaban sus dos pequeñas fuentes privadas en forma de pupilas, se llamaba Gaara.

En un descanso para sus gargantas la mirada de ambos se cruzó, a pesar de que el resto de personas seguía gritando, indignadas y furiosas, para ellos todo se hizo silencio. Ella sonrió animando a que los labios del chico formaran esa tímida sonrisa, que aun siendo pequeña los más grandes y sinceros sentimientos fluían sobre ella.

La mano del joven buscó la de su amada, entrelazando con ella sus dedos y alzando sus manos unidas volviendo a la protesta.

Por fin su corazón latía desbocado ante algo nuevo, ante aquel sentimiento que la desbordaba, excitaba y la hacía sentir más viva que nunca. Le amaba con todo su ser, cada uno de los segundos junto a él era un valioso tesoro, su tacto una ensoñación, su voz una cadena que la ataba, su mirada un escalofrío y sus labios una droga.

Ambos eran japoneses que habían llegado a China con sus familias buscando otra oportunidad, los primeros años fueron duros, rechazados e insultados por cualquiera pero cuando se conocieron en la escuela prometieron protegerse mutuamente.

Hacía dos años de eso e irremediablemente sus corazones habían llegado a latir al unísono, no se querían, se amaban, estaban seguros al cien por cien. Sakura estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la vida del chico a su lado, confesarle lo que era realmente y cuidarle hasta su último aliento, no era que quisiera hacerlo era que lo necesitaba.

Siguieron gritando, a pesar de ser menores al salir del instituto se habían unido a la manifestación, para que las cosas cambiaran todos debían movilizarse.

Habían impuesto la ley marcial el 20 de mayo pero no iban a ceder, ya no iban a aguantar ser simples corderos de un rebaño.

Universitarios, trabajadores, intelectuales, madres, padres se llevaban concentrado en la plaza con el mismo grito desde el 15 de abril de ese mismo año, lo estaban consiguiendo el gobierno estaba arrinconado, no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos.

Es día era 4 de junio, todos esperaban el cese del partido al ver la gran oposición, pero nada más lejos de eso…

Sobre las exclamaciones de protesta comenzó a escucharse un sonido hueco y mecánico, todos se giraron cuando el murmullo se convirtió en un hucheo.

Durante un largo minuto todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración sin poder creérselo, los que estaban en primera fila retrocedieron un par de pasos amedrentados, ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿como podían llegar a tanto?

Una fila de tanques se desplegaba frente a ellos, representando al gobierno, mostrando al fin su verdadero rostro de demonio frente al mundo entero.

La mano de Gaara apretó la de Sakura para tranquilizarla.

- ¡¡Malditos bastardos!! - fue el grito de varios hombres al unísono.

Un abucheo general siguió aquel vitoreo.

- No podemos dejarnos intimidar - murmuró Gaara desafiante manteniendo la mano de Sakura entre la suya con fuerza - sino todo lo que hemos hecho seria en vano - siguió con los dientes apretados.

Pero cuando miro a la chica, sus pupilas estaban llenas de preocupación.

- Si tienes miedo puedes irte…- la susurró alzando la otra mano para rozar su rostro.

Sakura tragó saliva, con el ceño fruncido, aquella lucha no debía porque importarle a un inmortal…pero estaban hablando del mundo de Gaara.

- Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase…

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia si, con la mano sobre el cuello de cisne de la joven, la besó con pasión, con fuerza, demostrando todos los sentimientos en una explosión. Cuando el contacto entre sus labios cesó junto sus frentes y la miro con ternura.

- Te amo mi cerezo…

Sakura iba a contestar con otras palabras, cargadas del mismo sentimiento cuando se alzó otro grito general, Gaara giró la vista alerta.

Un grupo de gente se marchaba pero muchos otros se quedaban al igual que ellos, gritando con más fuerza queriendo destrozar los tanques con la fuerza de sus palabras pero ellos siguieron avanzando impasibles.

Un hombre se interpuso en su trayectoria, sin miedo y con determinación, su arma no era otra cosa más que su espíritu, alzó la barbilla con orgullo por el país que quería cambiar sosteniendo una pancarta arrugada y una cartera con libros universitarios.

Las respiraciones se contuvieron, todas las miradas se posaban en aquel joven, los carros de la guerra siguieron avanzando, parecían dispuestos a pasar sobre él, pero en el último momento las cadenas que movían aquellas máquinas pararon.

Un grito de triunfo general inundó la plaza pero aquel gesto fue una falsa esperanza y aquel grito había sido el detonante de una masacre.

Centenares de solados se desplegaron, parecía que su única acción era intimidar ya que no avanzaban hacia la masa, pero todos adivinaron las sonrisas marrulleras y crueles tras el casco protector.

Algunos ya habían comenzado a correr cuando todos aquellos militares se cernieron sobre ellos.

Gaara tiró con brusquedad de Sakura comenzando a correr huyendo de la encarnizada que se cebaba con los más atrasados, pero las oscuras escafandras ganaban terreno.

Los gritos de horror y dolor se convertían ahora en el aire que respiraban y la sangre de la justicia teñía los adoquines de rojo represión.

Sakura estaba asustada, con su cuerpo mortal no podía hacer nada que protegiera a ambos, solo podía confiar en su agilidad en el combate pero de poco serviría si la partían una pierna con las porras.

Giraron en una esquina buscando refugió cuando de frente les sorprendió un soldado, el chico enseguida protegió a Sakura con su cuerpo y la aparto cuando recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

Sakura chocó con brusquedad contra la pared dándose un fuerte golpe en la sien, cayendo al suelo notando como perdía la consciencia mientras veía como el militar cogía a Gaara y le tiraba contra un coche entre risas de triunfo.

Intentó resistirse, ordenar a su cerebro que volviera a activarse, pero la oscuridad la rodeo mientras la sangre de la herida llegaba hasta su rostro.

Se despertó al rato, un olor a quemado impregnaba las calles y los gritos habían sido sustituidos por sirenas de ambulancias y llantos. Se levanto teniendo que apoyarse en la pared mareada y con la vista desenfocada, cuando su mente volvió a mostrar lo último que había visto.

- Gaara…

Alzo la vista con urgencia buscando al pelirrojo, una corriente de adrenalina la recorrió cuando vio el cuerpo del chico tendido a varios metros de ella, inerte.

- ¡¡¡GAARA!!

Su cuerpo se movió como un imán llegando hasta él, alzó el torso del chico para abrazarle clamando su nombre entre lágrimas, entonces notó un pequeño movimiento, se separó ligeramente encontrándose con la sonrisa del chico tan hermosa como siempre a pesar del hilo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡¡¡GAARA!! ¿¿¡¡ESTAS BIEN!!?? ¡¡POR FAVOR MI AMOR AGUANTA!!

La sonrisa del chico se ensancho pero eso no tranquilizó a Sakura.

- No podía irme sin despedirme de mi cerezo…

Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron deslizándose hasta el gran charco de sangre que se extendía sobre el asfalto, notó como aun corría el líquido escarlata sobre el brazo con el que sostenía a Gaara por los hombros emanando de la herida en la cabeza.

- ¡¡NO!!¡¡NOO!! ¡¡¡TIENES QUE QUEDARTE!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA!!! - gritó oprimiéndole más y derramando las lágrimas sobre la sangre del chico.

- Lo siento…cre-creo….que estoy siendo un poco egoísta - se disculpó sin borrar la sonrisa alzando con esfuerzo una mano hasta uno de los rosados mechones apartándolo para poder ver perfectamente el rostro de su amada por ultima vez. -…gracias por estar conmigo pase lo que pase…- la voz le falló.

- Gaara…por favor…por favor, te amo no puedes irte…aún no…te lo suplico - rogaba con esfuerzo debido al llanto, apretándole contra ella.

- …mi cerezo…

El susurro apenas llegó hasta el oído de Sakura, entonces notó como los labios del chico presionaban ligeramente su mejilla y después nada más que silencio.

Sakura le miró, su rostro parecía descansado y tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo pero su piel empezaba a enfriarse, de sus labios ya no brotaba respiración alguna y en su pecho ya no latía nada…

…No podía estar pasando…

Gritó su nombre, intentando traer de nuevo el alma que se había escapado en aquel último beso, pero no cambió nada.

Gritó aun más fuerte, gritó hasta quedarse afónica pero el dolor de su garganta no llegaba a ser siquiera una sombra de lo que sentía en su pecho.

Gritó negaciones, palabras de amor y suplicas que no obtuvieron respuesta.

Lloró apretando la ropa de su amado ¿acaso el mundo podía seguir existiendo tras eso?...

Ese día dos corazones habían dejado de latir…pero uno de ellos se resistía a morir.

**Lágrimas ocultas**

Una oscura figura alzó la vista hacia el horizonte desde su elevada posición en un edificio comercial con fastidio, la noche parecía dar a su fin con el despertar de la ciudad próximo.

Estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando notó lo que había buscado durante toda la noche, sin pensárselo dos veces saltó persiguiendo de nuevo a su presa.

Sintió como el botín detuvo su carrera.

Sonrió con cinismo.

La nívea figura de la joven inmortal recortaba el oscuro cielo, estaba ladeada en la dirección por la que llegaba su opuesto.

- Pensé que no iba a tener la "satisfacción" de verte esta noche - dijo él con clara ironía.

Ella le observó unos segundos y sin más se giro para seguir su camino.

- ¡¡Hey!! - apretó los dientes enfadado ante aquella forma de ignorarle y de un salto se puso frente a ella - ¿A dónde vas?

Tras un largo silencio que enfureció al chico contestó:

- ¿Quieres algo? - frío era poco comparado con su tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa hoy no tienes ganas de luchar? - se mofó con una risa - parece que vuelves a acobardarte…

- Lo que tú digas…

Volvió a girarse para marcharse de una vez bajo la mirada del eterno.

Sin duda estaba distante incluso hacia él, le miro confundido ¿Qué podía tener así de abstraído a un inmortal?, volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

- Oye, me importa una mierda lo que te pase, pero no dejare que me ignores así.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

Como respuesta invocó su espada atacando sin piedad obligándola a que ella también materializara su lanza

Ella simplemente se defendía retrocediendo o apartándose pero no llegaba nunca a atacar a no ser que se sintiera acosada por el filo bruno.

Los metales volvieron a chocar pero no se separaron, las armas protestaron en forma de chispas y sonidos de fricción metálica. El máscara negra se inclinó un poco más quedando a pocos centímetros de la máscara de color blanco puro.

- ¿¡te crees muy superior!?

- Pareces idiota…el que quiere luchar eres tu y punto, no esperes que obedezca tus caprichos…

- ¡Ja!...me parece que pasas por alto que nuestro destino es destruirnos - espetó vejando la espada contra la lanza.

Los brazos de ella temblaron ligeramente pero no cedieron.

- ¿Qué tipo de satisfacción encuentras en matar algo vivo? - le preguntó aún monocorde.

- ¿Cómo que satisfacción? - se mofó como si la chica no comprendiera algo evidente - se obtiene poder, es la recompensa por jugarte la vida en una pelea a muerte…

-¿¡Recompensa!? - rió con ironía - ¡¿Qué clase de recompensa merece alguien que busca la muerte de los demás?! ¿¡Acaso no respetas la vida que te rodea!? ¡Estamos aquí para velar a los débiles y proteger sus vidas!

Rompió el contacto de las armas furiosa alejándose de un salto de su rival y anteponiendo el filo de su arma entre ellos.

- Los que subestiman la vida no son más que basura - escupió envarada.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, nunca pensó que aquella máscara pudiera mostrarse así de violenta, nunca había pronunciado las palabras con tanto odio y lo peor de todo es que no tenía la menor idea de a lo que venía aquello.

La conversación se había degradado tanto que ni él mismo sabía si era él o por el contrario era ella la que hablaba de forma más lógica.

Entonces algo se encendió en su mente, un pequeño atisbo que podía justificar aquel acto tan impulsivo y poco propio de la chica de pelo cano.

- ¿Estas así por un mortal?

Los músculos de ella se tensaron completamente, parecía que incluso había dejado de respirar, había acertado de lleno. Ocultó una pequeña risa tras la máscara.

- Vaya…cuan débiles sois - se jactó con postura relajada.

- ¡¿Acaso los lazos y los sentimientos te parecen un síntoma de debilidad?! - bramó tan furiosa que un aura de poder la rodeo haciendo que su pelo ondeara ligeramente.

El se volvió a poner en postura de combate muy serio, oprimiendo con impaciencia el mango de la espada entre sus dedos.

- Me parecen un síntoma de estupidez, eres inmortal, todo con lo que te encariñes morirá frente a ti…

- Evitar el dolor que ocasiona perder a alguien querido es de cobardes…- interrumpió con autoridad.

- ¡¿Y refugiarse en el cariño que te dan ellos no lo es?! - no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada como si le estuvieran refutando lo más obvio - ¿Qué pasa el mundo es demasiado duro como para afrontarlo sola?...si eso no es debilidad explícame lo que es…

Sin previó aviso la chica se había abalanzado sobre él, apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer el filo de su espada para evitar que la lanza cayera en picado sobre su hombro.

Los ataques eran furiosos, rápidos como un rayo, no dejaba tregua y le estaba poniendo contra la pared con suma facilidad, la lanza parecía palpitar brillando con la fuerza de una estrella tragando la negrura del filo del arma de Sasuke.

- ¿¡ACASO ESTAS MUERTO COMO PARA REPUDIAR A LOS QUE INTENTAN ACERCARSE A TI!? - gritaba con cada estocada. - ¿¡TE CREES MEJOR OH GRAN DIOS DE LO OSCURO!? ¿¡NO MERECEN SI QUIERA QUE LOS MIRES!? ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA LOS PROTEGES ENTONCES!?

- Lo hago porque protegerlos a ellos significa mi supervivencia - contestó tajante y con sequedad desviando los ataques de la chica - Los humanos están podridos por dentro, están acabando con el planeta, ¡ni si quiera merecen un corazón! ¡Solo consiguen enturbiarlo con su corrupción!

La albina guerrera giró sobre si misma manejando la lanza como una mayoret desarmando a Sasuke y tirándolo contra el tejado de un codazo.

Chocó contra la irregular superficie con brusquedad perdiendo todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones, cuando por el rabillo de ojo pudo detectar una centella que se cernía sobre él impasible, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos esperando que la punta de la lanza le atravesara el cráneo, pero en vez de eso el sonido de una teja rompiéndose tronó muy cerca de su oído.

Abrió los ojos, la punta de la lanza estaba clavada varios palmos en el techado junto a su cuello, sintió como su respiración se aceleraba de la impresión volviendo la mirada hacia la chica que se cernía sobre el.

- Te equivocas, somos nosotros los que estamos podridos, somos nosotros los que no merecemos un corazón…- susurró con debilidad.

Él se quedó en silencio observándola.

- Somos nosotros los egoístas que se niegan a dejar este mundo…somos nosotros los que hacen que existan los demonios que los acosan…somos nosotros los que inducimos su actitud destructiva…somos nosotros los que manchamos el planeta con nuestra existencia…

Las manos de la chica temblaron sobre el mástil marfileño, que parecía palpitar al compás de las duras palabras que se escurrían tras la máscara.

- ¿Qué hay mas abominable que una vida sin fin?... ¿Que sentido tiene que vivamos si no se acaba?... ¿Que sentido tiene seguir aquí noche tras noche a pesar de estar muerto por dentro?

Entonces algo húmedo cayó sobre el rostro del chico, al principió creyó que comenzaba a llover, pero después observó que no eran otra cosa que lágrimas, se deslizaban tras la máscara llegando hasta la barbilla de la chica donde se acumulaban y finalmente se arrojaban al vacío.

Notó como una pequeña convulsión dominó el cuerpo de la inmortal durante una milésima de segundo.

…¿Estaba llorando?... ¿De verdad lo estaba haciendo?...

- ¿Acaso tu no has llegado a amar a nadie? - preguntó con voz queda - ¿En todos estos malditos años nadie ha hecho que tuvieras ganas de vivir?... ¿De morir por una maldita causa?...

Se mantuvo en silencio confuso.

- ¿Acaso tu corazón puede latir aun tras todo este tiempo?... ¿o siempre ha estado dormido como el de todos los inmortales? - preguntó ahora con algo de brusquedad.

El silencio perduró como una losa que evidenciaba el porqué de la actitud de aquel dios de la oscuridad.

- Entonces no tienes derecho a juzgar los lazos, ni su naturaleza…no eres más que un inmortal cuyo corazón no ha comenzado a latir…

La incredulidad le abordó, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- No podrás ser capaz de comprender mi dolor ni el de los humanos hasta que eso ocurra…- le espetó con algo de rencor - …has visto morir a tantos y sin embargo ninguno era importante para ti…

el sufrimiento te hace más fuerte, por eso los humanos se niegan a retirarse del planeta…pero también puede hundirte…lo que tu dices que se pudre dentro de ellos es por nuestra culpa…por no ser capaces de proteger las almas que aun no deben partir…- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que arrancó la lanza del tejado con brusquedad haciendo volar varios fragmente de la cerámica -…¿quieres al responsable de que la tierra este muriendo?...mírate al espejo…y si quieres ponerle remedio, puedes esforzarte en salvar almas en vez de perseguirme o pegarte un puto tiro al amanecer.

Tras decir eso se marchó, dejando a Sasuke sin saber si quiera como tomarse aquello, había sido tan incomprensible que ni siquiera sabía que pensar o que decir, ¡no había sido capaz de contestarla a pesar de todo lo que había dicho en su contra!

Se levantó como si los brazos y piernas fueran yunques, siendo alumbrado por la estrella que asomaba como cada mañana en el horizonte y su pelo volvió a ser tornasolado dejando atrás la tenebrosidad de la noche.

Llegó a casa un poco más altivo pero arrastrando los pies ligeramente, sus pozosas pupilas observaban la máscara azabache, un montón de dudas le asaltaban sin piedad, ¿Cómo había podido esa maldita volver su mundo del revés en menos de una hora?

Iba hacía su habitación a prepararse para el día de instituto cuando chocó ligeramente contra su madre que tampoco les había acompañado esa noche durante la caza.

- Oh…vaya hijo vas muy distraído - dijo ella sorprendida ante la colisión - ¿Ocurre algo?

El padre apareció tras ella mirándola con una extraña preocupación que Sasuke pasó por alto.

- No…nada…no te preocupes Okasan…- dijo volviendo a la realidad poco a poco, entonces se percató de que el vientre de la mujer comenzaba a tener un pequeño abultamiento y un frágil poder emanaba de este. -…Okasan…

- Si…dentro de poco tendrás un hermano menor - sonrió dulcemente la mujer.

Sasuke también sonrió dándole un cariñoso beso a su madre, olvidando lo ocurrido en la noche al instante y reconociendo la presencia del frío progenitor junto a ella, pasó junto a él padre desafiante.

- Espero que ese niño reciba más cariño que el que me diste a mí…- le susurró lo suficiente bajo como para que solo él alcanzara a oírle.

**Malas interpretaciones**

Era la hora del desayuno en el instituto de Osaka y los amigos habituales se reunían para charlar mientras devoraban con avidez la comida.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban en la misma situación, la pelirosa y la azabachada ponían al día a su amiga y abordaban el tema de la operación "Declaración de Naruto" abrumando ligeramente a la pobre y vergonzosa Hinata.

Ino se echó a reír cuando al soltar un comentario ligeramente picante la ojiperla casi cae desmayada, Sakura también rió aunque no con la misma intensidad habitual.

- ¿Sakura-chan estas bien? - preguntó Hinata.

- Si frentona…algo te ronda la cabeza…

Sakura en seguida sacudió la cabeza negando, llevándose una mano a la coronilla.

- No es nada, solo que discutí con mi padre…- improvisó.

- Oh…que faena… ¿es porque averiguó tus intenciones de dejar de ser pura? Kukuku

- ¡¡¡¡¡INO-CHAAN!!!! Ò/////Ó ¡¡¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO INSINUÉ TAL COSA!!! ¡¡¡Y MENOS DELANTE DE UNA PERVERTIDA COMO TÚ!!!

Se disponía a perseguirla cuando:

- Sakura-chaaaaaaan, Hinata-chaaaaaaan - dijo con su habitual voz cantarina Naruto.

Venía seguido de Sasuke que parecía haber sido arrastrado una vez más contra su voluntad.

- Venimos a almorzar con vosotraaaas - rió sentándose al instante junto a Hinata.

Sakura e Ino miraron con escepticismo, pero finalmente sonrieron ante el gesto, Sasuke tomó asiento entre Sakura y la rubia provocando que esta última se sonrojara mirándole de reojo.

- Oye…me debes un bento - le espetó secamente a Sakura evitando encontrarse con sus ojos y sobre todo con sus labios.

- ¡Ah!...s-si es cierto…- la chica rebuscó en su cartera y sacó el pequeño estuche que empleaban para la comida limpio, con los palillos igual de relucientes. - ya está limpio…

Sasuke lo cogió examinándolo con ojo crítico.

- Mmmm…por si acaso lo meteré en lejía…

La venita de Sakura se marcó con brusquedad, indignada mientras Sasuke escondía una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero hacer aquello provocaba una sensación sedante y agradable en su pecho.

Le gustaba que la chica se molestara, porque eso significaba que le consideraba uno más, que la importaba lo que dijera…hacía mucho que no se sentía integrado en un grupo de gente y desde lo ocurrido con la inmortal algo había cambiado dentro de él.

No era que quisiera estrechar lazos, ni mucho menos, simplemente era curiosidad por aquello que podían ofrecer los humanos, algo tan complejo que parecía atormentar y a la vez satisfacer a un eterno.

- …Ojalá te intoxiques…- dijo ella con los palillos entre los dientes con la mirada echa un par de rendijas de odio y desprecio.

- Ah…Sasuke-teme así no conseguirás nada con Sakura-chan…ella tiene mucho carácter…en vez de conseguir un beso conseguirás una patada en tus partes - rió Naruto como siempre deleitando a todos con su sinceridad y su "delicadeza" para abordar temas de amor en el momento más adecuado.

- ò////ó ¿¿¡¡PERO TU ESTÁS LOCO!!?? - Fue la respuesta sincronizada de ambos.

- ¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE!! ò////ó - volvieron a coincidir.

- ¡¡¡AAAAGH!!! ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! - una vez más.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, las chispas comenzaron a saltar entre ellos a pesar de que aún un ligero rubor dominaba sus mejillas, pero algo distrajo a Sakura tras unos segundos, notó una extraña mirada sobre ella y vio que los claros ojos de Ino se clavaban en su rostro.

Pudo leer furia, frustración y decepción, parecía que la habían traicionado de la peor de las formas, sin piedad y por la espalda. Sakura se quedó sin aliento ignorando por completo a Sasuke, quien lo notó y también se giro hacia la otra chica.

- Ah…olvidé que debía darle el justificante de las faltas a Iruka-sensei - dijo rápidamente recogiendo todo y saliendo corriendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían perfectamente que Iruka ya había recibido el escrito. Sakura acabó reaccionando, dejó todo donde estaba y salió tras su amiga comprendiendo lo que había sucedido, el porqué de aquella sensación de traidora y culpabilidad.

Alcanzó a la adolescente en el primer pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, reteniéndola por el brazo.

- ¡¡Ino no es lo que parece!! - se apresuró a decir cuando el rostro se giro hacia ella.

- ¿¡Ah no!?...¡¡explícamelo entonces!!

- ¡¡Me desmayé y vomite, necesitaba comer y el único bento entero era el del Uchiha!! - resumió apremiante - por eso me lo llevé para lavárselo - finalizó algo más calmada.

- No me refiero a eso…os habéis puesto rojos con el comentario de Naruto - dijo soltándose con brusquedad -…los DOS

- No digas tonterías Ino…

- ¡Sakura!...no me molesta eso…me molesta que no me lo dijeras…¡¡se supone que soy tu mejor amiga!!...¡¡tú supuestamente le odiabas!!

- ¡¡Y lo hago!!...¡solo es una cuestión de camaradería!..Por favor Ino…

Ella se separó al ver como la ojijade se acercaba.

- Sakura…déjame por favor…déjame asimilarlo…

- ¡¡No hay nada que asimilar!!

Se quedó en silencio mirando a Sakura y acabó desviando la mirada compungida.

- Te veo en clase de álgebra…

Susurró marchándose, Sakura vio como se marchaba abatida y entonces sintió como una débil mano la cogía por la muñeca.

- S-Sakura-chan yo iré a hablar con Ino-chan - dijo la dulce voz de Hinata quien estaba acompañada por naruto.

- Y-yo….lo siento Sakura-chan no quería que…no quería que esto ocurriese - se excusó el rubio.

- No pasa nada…lo arreglaremos - aseguro con una débil sonrisa y la mirada en el suelo.

- Sasuke-teme está arriba con tus cosas…

La chica suspiró con resignación y volvió a la azotea a trote, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sasuke recostado en la vaya, con todo recogido a sus pies, el viento mecía ligeramente su pelo moreno, y los ojos se perdían en el infinito cielo.

Sakura agitó la cabeza, ¡¿como podía fijarse en eso?! ¡Después de todo si Ino-chan se había enfadado era por su culpa!, con la barbilla alta se acercó para coger su bento dispuesta a marcharse sin mediar palabra.

- No deberías dejar que te afectara una niñería así…

- Puede ser una niñería, pero es mi amiga y si algo que he hecho la ha molestado debo disculparme y buscar su perdón…- contestó con los dientes apretados encarándole.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron durante varios segundos, donde cada uno se perdió en las hipnóticas pupilas del contrario, pero en seguida desviaron las miradas.

- Está siendo infantil y caprichosa…

- ¡¡Me da igual!! ¡¡Por mí como si es la peor persona del mundo!! ¡¡Es mi amiga!! ¡Y forma parte de mi mundo! - se cayó algo avergonzada por su impulsiva reacción apartando la mirada - disculparme y esperar…es un precio muy bajo en consideración con el cariño que me da…

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti…

- Es que sin ellos yo no pinto nada en este lugar…es preferible tragarse el orgullo que estar sola el resto de tu vida…

Sasuke la miró largo y tendido, la voz de la chica se había amargado cuando las palabras "el resto de tu vida" habían salido de sus labios, y no había sido desapercibido para él.

- Está bien…iré después contigo para explicarle el mal entendido - accedió con un suspiro.

Sakura le miró sorprendida y acabó sonriendo ligeramente volviendo la mirada hacia el suelo.

- …Gracias…- susurró

Ambos se miraron de nuevo…algo en su interior se removió impaciente…pero ya no era solo repulsión…era…era…algo nuevo…atrayente y aversivo al mismo tiempo…

------

Deciros que lo ocurrido en la Plaza de Tian'anmen fue verdad, es un suceso que hace mucho leí en uno de mis libros de historia y revolución y me chocó mucho.

También es verídica la parte en la que un hombre se interpone al avance de los tanques y fue inmortalizado en foto, no me deja poner url asi que con que pongais Manifestaciones Plaza de Tian'anmen 1898 4 de junio en google imágenes os aparecera, se ve a los tanques y de frente un chico se pone en medio para que no avancen, la verdad es algo que te encoge el corazón...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en principio iba a poner a un chico desconocido en la serie de naruto como antiguo amor de Sakura, pero me vino la idea sobre la marcha, espero que os guste y sino decídmelo y a lo mejor lo cambio jeje…

El siguiente capitulo se resume en una sola palabra: Eclipse…

La oscuridad llega durante el día en pleno horario escolar ¿como se las ingeniaran los protagonistas?

En el siguiente cap sin duda habrá una gran surprise!!! n.n

Bueno Reviews:

**setsuna17****: **me alegro de que te gustara el cap!! Espero que este también!! n.n aunque es algo flojo ya que está más dedicado al desarrollo anímico de los personajes te puedo asegurar que el siguiente va a ser muy interesante kukuku

**lili-cherry-uhiha****: **espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó jajaja, bueno puede que te mande a itachi en un futuro porque tengo un destino muy marcado para el juju…pobriño mio u.u…y bueno…la verdad aun tardara un poco…pero habrá muchas sospechas tanto que llegaran a hacer locuras y trampas para intentar pillarse mutuamente jeje

**canguro-jack****: **me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo, me dan ganas de no parar jajajaja pero claro hay estudios y me dedico a escribir de 23:00 a 2:00 de la noche así que cuesta un poquitin jeje, espero que te guste este nuevo cap!! ^^

**sasusaku-nejiten love****: **Me hace muy feliz tener nuevos lectores!! Jajaja muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic!!! Me alegro de que te guste el lenguaje lo voy intentando perfeccionar con cada nuevo cap, aunque en ocasiones aun veo mi forma de expresarme muy verde, pero sin duda me esforzare!! Jajajajaja me ah echo gracia lo de la llama de la juventud!! xD si sin duda ser joven ayuda a escribir, tienes la cabeza en otro sitio y eres capaz de crear cosas realmente….extrañas xD…espero que no se me vaya la inspiración!!

**tania56****: **Muchas gracias tania, me alegro de que te guste, aquí te traigo un nuevo cap!!!

Bueno Muchisimas gracias a todos de verdad!!! Vuestros comentarios hacen que cada día quiera escribir otro cap pero al ritmo normal que tengo (de unas 10 paginas a word por cap) no acabo consiguiéndolo en 3 horas solo xD aparte de comerme la cabeza para que llegueis a ver lo que pasa por mi cabeza etc jajajaja

Por cierto conoceis el libro Memorias de Idhún?...veréis yo soy fan de Laura gallego desde hace años y el otro día cuando compre el cómic que han publicado aquí del primer libro me dieron ganas de escribir una fic!!! Sin duda lo haré puede que tarde un poco pero lo haré!! Estoy algo compungida porque seria mi primera fic para un libro…en fin….yo me estreso por to xD jajajajajaja

El siguiente cap será el de "Llegando al septimo pecado" así que la conti de "Masks" espero tenerla para el lunes n.n

Besooooos!!! Y gracias de nuevo!!!!


End file.
